LA PROMESA
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: ¿Serias capaz de cumplir una promesa? Y sabes hasta donde puede dañarte el pronunciar una promesa...Te invito a leer. Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

LA PROMESA

Cuando Hacemos una promesa, nunca nos imaginamos los alcances que tendrá esta. Muchas veces abrimos la boca sin pensar que nuestras propias palabras nos pueden mantener encarcelados en dicha promesa.

Esto es lo que sucede cuando haces una promesa.

Cap.1 El regreso

POV Edward

Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando seriamente en regresar. No era intencional, mi cuerpo exigía, el sutil calor de Bella. La necesitaba. No había otra palabra que indicara mi necesidad apremiante por ella.

Era pura y absoluta necesidad. Cuantas veces en lo profundo de la selva había iniciado el regreso a Forks y me detenía a mi mismo diciéndome que era por su bien. Que yo solo la dañaba.

Nadie puede saber cuanto he sufrido por mi promesa.

Por una maldita promesa que hice y que tengo que cumplir. No hay alguien en este mundo que haya sufrido lo que yo he sufrido por ella. He tenido suficiente tiempo, días y noches completas en mi miserable soledad, pensando, sufriendo, añorando y deseando; deseando con todo mí ser que nunca hubiera dicho esa promesa. "Mi condena", eso era, era la palabra adecuada para expresar el error más absurdo y garrafal de mi existencia. Sólo Dios sabe la inmensa tristeza y la necesidad de saber de ella. Han pasado dos años, dos larguísimos años. Una eternidad.

No puedo más, necesito verla, saber que es feliz. No podría soportar enterarme de que ha sufrido. Sin embargo como saberlo si ni siquiera he hablado con mi familia en más de un año. Quiero verla aunque sea de lejos. Solo eso. Saber que esta bien. Sí regresaré.

Regresé a Forks a dos años exactos de mi partida. Era de noche cuando llegué a mi casa. Le hablé a Carlisle y le dije que me quedaría poco tiempo. ÉL me dijo que irían conmigo, les pedí que aún no. Debían esperar un poco, que me dieran tiempo. Como siempre mi padre, aceptó.

Salí de la casa hecho un mar de nervios ¿Qué haría? ¿Le hablaría? ¿Sería capaz de mantenerme al margen? Tenia ganas gritar, de llorar, de desahogar toda esta tristeza y soledad guardada por tanto tiempo, era martirizante. Deseaba que volviera el tiempo atrás y haberme mordido la lengua antes de hacer mi estúpida promesa: "será como si jamás hubiera existido"

No importaba nada, no me podía concentrar en los múltiples pensamientos que tenia, todo se concentraba en Bella. Se me hizo una eternidad y por fin estaba junto a su casa. No había pensamientos coherentes alrededor.

Tenía miedo. Sin embargo saqué fuerzas de flaqueza y trepé en menos de un segundo, abrí suavemente la ventana y entré. Lo que vi me dejó en shock.

La habitación estaba vacía, todo estaba cubierto de sabanas y su aroma no estaba. Incrédulo salí al pasillo y me di cuenta que no había ni siquiera pensamientos inconscientes.

Entré al cuarto de Charlie y también estaba vacío y cubierto con sabanas, bajé sintiéndome el protagonista de una pesadilla, aunque hubiera preferido mil veces estar en una pesadilla que esto. Todo en la casa estaba cubierto con sabanas y una gruesa capa de polvo. Apenas se distinguían unas pisadas, pero no sabia de cuanto tiempo eran.

No estaba Bella. La pregunta era ¿Estaba bien? ¿Y si ella…y si ella…? No tuve valor para completar la frase ni en mi pensamiento. ¿Qué había sucedido? Ahora estaba aterrado. Sin saber de ella. No sabía lo que había ocurrido. Tuve que regresar de nuevo a la casa aunque me sentía muy mal. Nunca imaginé peor tortura que esperar a que amaneciera, parecía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente deteniéndose horas a cada minuto.

Cuando por fin amaneció, yo ya había desmenuzado dos enormes arboles, muerto de nervios, corrí a las orillas de Forks para tratar de investigar el paradero de Bella.

Incluso llegué a pensar que ella había vuelto con su madre. En Jacksonville, sentí un gran alivio al pensar en eso. Pero tenia que asegurarme, no me importaba recorrer el mundo entero para encontrarla.

Pasé más de medio día buscando indicios y no encontraba absolutamente nada. Cuando estaba por perder los ánimos e irme a Jacksonville, escuché un pensamiento que llamó mi atención.

-Hace tiempo que no veo a Bella. Como me gustaría verla y platicar con ella. Aunque no creo que sea buena idea. Ahora es muy difícil verla, no sale casi nunca de La Push y a mi no me gusta ir allá.-El pensamiento era de Mike Newton, estaba junto a su casa. Me quedé petrificado.

¿Bella en La Push? ¿Qué hace ella allá? ¿Y su padre?-creo que me quedé durante horas sobre el árbol que estaba, no podía creer lo que oía.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 BELLA

Cuando por fin logré moverme, me dirigí de nuevo a mi casa, ahora la angustia era más fuerte.

Y si por fin Bella era feliz, ¿qué demonios haría yo? Tendría que irme, tendría que alejarme de ella para siempre, no para siempre no. Cuidaría de ella, a lo lejos, donde ella no me viera, en las sombras, en las malditas oscuras sombras que volverían a mi vida, como antes de conocerla.

Pero estaba elucubrando y tenia que ser razonable, me inundaba el pánico y juro que si no me solté a llorar es porque no tengo lágrimas.

Estuve pensando en muchísimas opciones, pero ninguna de ellas me permitía entrar en La Push, donde de inmediato sería detectado y se rompería el tratado. Eso significaba guerra, y mientras no supiera de ella, no podía arriesgarla.

Pasé un torturante mes dando vueltas y espiando por todos lados, no tenía ninguna pista. Hasta que, una tarde de sábado, me había quedado desde el jueves ahí, en el bosque, desde donde se veía la playa de La Push. Es obvio decir que con la vista que tengo, no hay problemas que no me pueda acercar ahí, es como si lo tuviera enfrente.

Estaba desesperado y realmente ahora estaba pensando en mandar al rábano el tratado. Entraría solo por Bella, aunque no supiera en donde estaba, no quería hacer daño a nadie, sólo necesitaba verla. Me levanté del árbol donde me había posicionado y me disponía a brincar al suelo, cuando una grácil figura conocida me detuvo en seco.

Era ella, era Bella y estaba aún más hermosa que en mi mente. Su pálida piel resaltaba contra los tonos más oscuros a su alrededor. Iba cargando algo. No veía bien, pues no estaba en una posición adecuada para observarla por completo. ¡Dios que bella es! Sentí un inmenso alivio al verla aparentemente sana.

Iria hacia ella y le hablaría, le pediría que habláramos fuera de La Push y entonces…entonces me quedé paralizado por la sorpresa. Ella llevaba en brazos un bebé.

No lo podía creer, un bebe en sus brazos, sentí que el suelo se abría a mis pies y me sumergía en un pozo de desolación absoluta. Para rematar esta indescriptible angustia que se apoderó de mí, segundos después un joven, aunque era muy alto y atlético se acercó a ella y la abrazó con familiaridad. Agucé el oído con mi corazón congelado roto en pedazos.

-Bella, olvidaste la manta, ¿donde piensas que vas a sentar a Joshua? –y le puso la manta en la arena de la playa, donde ella se sentó y luego puso al bebe acostado cerca de su regazo.

-Lo siento Jake pero ya sabes como se pone Joshua si no sale a dar su paseo matutino, es un diablillo y con sonrisas ambos muy amorosos con el bebe le hacían cosquillas y caras, mientras el bebé sonreía.

Era una típica escena familiar. Y era la manera de destrozar mis ilusiones.

Bella había hecho su vida. Ya no me amaba.

Yo tuve la culpa por alejarme.

Era lo que debía hacer para salvarla.

Yo le pedí que hiciera su vida.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Yo la abandoné cuando ella me suplicó que no lo hiciera.

Nunca debí alejarme.

Yo soy un maldito idiota.

La perdí para siempre.

Y con el corazón, ahora si, muerto para siempre, me alejé de ahí. Tenia que irme, tendría que largarme de aquí y no volver.

Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 LEJOS

Con todos los pedazos de mi corazón regados por mi pecho, regresé a la casa. No lo podía creer. Pero era cierto. Bella había hecho su vida, había tenido un hijo de Jacob Black y se veía feliz.

Me tengo que ir, es lo que debo hacer. Pero mi mente se negaba, se había instalado un dolor agudo y permanente en mi pecho. Esta vez yo no sobreviviría.

Si ella es feliz, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó mi rostro. Era irónico, venia con la idea estúpida que ella me esperaba, que no podría vivir sin mí, como yo no podía sin ella. Y sin embargo, me hizo caso. Me hizo un maldito caso de lo que le pedí. Hacer su vida.

-Felicidades Edward Cullen, eres un imbécil. Pensé mientras no sabia ni como demonios iba a largarme. A donde fuera, esa imagen me seguiría. Tormento sobre tormento. Casada, con un bebe, feliz.

-Tres cosas que yo jamás le podría dar. Y sin embargo era lo suficientemente egoísta para pensar que con mi amor sería suficiente. A veces incluso los vampiros somos estúpidos. Y yo lo fui en demasía.

Pasé la noche nuevamente en la casa, de hecho pase una semana sin moverme del mismo sitio. Aunque sonó el teléfono, no me digné a contestar. No estaba, Mi cuerpo estaba ahí, clavado en el mismo lugar, en mi cuarto, mientras mi mente se negaba a procesar que debí irme lejos, que debía dejar a Bella para que fuera feliz.

Pero acaso ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Tendría las fuerzas suficientes de hacerlo?

Era más de media noche y pensamientos diversos llegaron a mi mente. Me sorprendí un poco, tenia visita.

Salí al bosque y lo vi en los límites del mismo. Era Jacob Black.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?-pregunté al…licántropo. Demonios era un licántropo, eso no me lo esperaba. Sin embargo conserve la calma, iba solo y al parecer no iba a pelear.

-Vine a advertirte que te alejes. Ella me pertenece y no hay nada que puedas hacer por evitarlo.

-No he venido a evitar nada. Y creo que estoy en mi derecho de estar en mi casa. Y de poder hacer lo que me plazca.-Le miré con ira. Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso. Si fuera ella quien me lo dijera, seria otra historia. Pero de él. No.

En un momento se transformó delante de mí. No me impresionó en absoluto, así que la charla siguió en la mente.

-No, no pienso irme de aquí, de hecho vine a seguir estudiando y no tengo porque darte explicaciones, mi familia también regresa así que ya sabes Jacob Black. Estamos de regreso.

De nuevo se transformó.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño-me dijo con ira.

-Jamás le haría daño.-Pero unas imágenes mentales de Bella me dejaron atónito. Jadee al ver lo que había pasado Bella mientras Jacob sonreía malévolo.

-Pues ya ves que sí le hiciste daño y mucho. Ahora es feliz y esta conmigo, así que déjala en paz.-Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente y aunque lo desechó rápidamente no pude reprimir la pregunta.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo de mi?-le miré a los ojos. Temblaba por que estaba a punto de entrar en fase de nuevo, parecía que esta vez lucharía. No me importaba.

-Aléjate de Bella y de mi hijo.-Sentí un dolor infinito cuando dijo "hijo". Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue. No pude moverme. Era superior a mis fuerzas. Me moví de ahí hasta que amaneció.


	4. Chapter 4 DAÑOS A TERCEROS

Cap.4 DAÑOS A TERCEROS

Pasó otras dos semanas, ahora ya estaban por llegar el resto de mi familia. No permitiría que un estúpido perro celoso me echara de aquí. Podía ser lo más estúpido, pero necesitaba hablar con Bella.

Rondaba el bosque a la espera de que ella saliera, pero el maldito perro siempre estaba junto a ella.

Verla era como infundir fuerza a mi cuerpo, era algo que necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Y necesitaba hablarle. Necesitaba saber por sus propios labios que era feliz.

Una mañana miré con desconcierto como Bella salía con el bebe. Jacob Black había salido con su padre al hospital. Punto para mí. Era mi oportunidad. Bella subió a su camioneta y se fue al pueblo, de compras.

Iba nervioso, con miedo, no miedo, terror. De lo que sucedería a continuación. Traté de controlarme y entré al supermercado. Ella estaba buscando en la sección de alimentos para bebes.

Estaba a un paso de ella.

-Hola Bella.-fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir. Ella estaba de espaldas y al oírme, se puso rígida, volteó muy despacio, el tiempo justo para que pudiera ver con detalle cada cambio en ella, por mínimo que fuera.

-¿EDWARD?-me miró incrédula, su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, pensé estúpidamente que le daba gusto verme. Apenas la alcancé a sostener cuando se desmayó. Hubiera querido llevármela a la casa, pero llevaba a su bebe y no podía hacerlo. Me limité a ponerle mi mano en su frente, para hacerla reaccionar. Tuve que contener el deseo de besarla, poco faltó para eso. Estaba tan hermosa, mucho más de lo que recordaba. Mi mente se llenó de ella.

El bebe, lo tuve que poner en el carrito mientras Bella se recuperaba.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba bien. Su corazón latía frenético.

-Lo siento Bella, no fue mi intención asustarte-Lo que en realidad quise decir era:

-Perdóname Bella fui un imbécil por haberte dejado, por favor déjame volver a tu lado.

-Vete Edward, por favor.-Sus palabras me hirieron, quería que me fuera, pero sus ojos. ¡Estaba llorando! No la podía dejar así. No soportaba verla llorar.

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo, yo…-no podía seguir, su llanto me desgarraba por dentro y yo la había hecho llorar.

-No… no debemos hablar…por favor…vete Edward, olvídame-ahora era oficial. No quería nada conmigo. Ni siquiera pude respirar. Me dejó y se alejó de mí, escuchaba sus sollozos mientras iba camino a la camioneta.

Con dolor vi como subía al bebe y se marchaba. Pero no muy lejos, se detuvo en la siguiente esquina, seguía llorando ahora convulsivamente. Llegué hasta allá, me martirizaba verla así por mi culpa, no quería que le pasara nada. Aunque no quisiera nada conmigo tenía que dejarla a salvo.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5 El pasado.

Cuando ella vio que me acerqué, bajó el cristal de la ventanilla. Su mirada fue elocuente.

-Mañana en tu casa, a las 10 de la mañana.-Y se fue. Me quedé ahí, sin poder creer que ella me vería al día siguiente. Vi alejarse la camioneta. Y seguía sin poder creerlo.

Pasé el resto del día y de la noche como fiera enjaulada. Apenas amaneció y me di a la tarea de limpiar la casa, tenerla presentable para Bella. En menos de 30 minutos dejé la casa radiante, sin una sola mota de polvo, salí a traer flores para ponerlos en los jarrones y darle otro aspecto a la casa.

Me moría de los nervios cuando dieron las nueve. Mil cosas pasaban por mi mente.

¿Y si Jacob no la deja venir? O pero aún ¿Y si Bella se arrepiente y no viene?

Y mucho peor aún, si solo venia a decirme que me largara porque ella era feliz con su marido. Ahh sentí que me enfurecía ante esa sola palabra, marido. Hubiera deseado ser yo. Envidie a Jacob Black como nunca.

Sin embargo era a causa mía, Bella era inocente de todo cuanto pasara, la culpa era única y exclusivamente mía.

Dieron las diez de la mañana y la escuché cuando llegó, venia sola, no traía a su bebe. Mejor, eso me dejaría aclarar las ideas y hablar con más calma.

Antes de que tocara el timbre ya había abierto la puerta. ¡Dios! Estaba tan hermosa. Entró con timidez.

-No, mi familia aún no llega-había adivinado, ella pensaba en los demás.

-Ahh-fue todo lo que dijo, pero sonó como si fuera alivio.

-Pasa por favor, siéntate, te ofrezco algo ¿un café, un té?- le pregunté solicito.

-Nada gracias- y se sentó en la amplia sala blanca, empecé a hablar, con cierta dificultad, estar cerca de ella, me ponía ansioso.

-Bien, primero tengo que disculparme por lo de ayer. Lo siento mucho Bella, no quería importunarte.-Era mejor eso, había pensado en decirle tantas cosas, que no me atreví.

-¿Porqué regresaste Edward?-fue directa, lo contrario de mi. Su tono algo molesto no paso desapercibido.

-Yo…quería ver…si tú…estabas bien.-fue lo mejor que pude decir.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?-el tono de reproche me dejó perplejo. Nuevamente sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar, de inmediato me acerqué a ella y quise abrazarla, pero me rechazó.

-¿Porqué regresaste Edward? ¿No fue suficiente todo el daño que me hiciste? ¿Quieres terminar tu obra?-me quedé sin habla. ¡Había sufrido! Lo que yo no quería, lo había pasado. Y era mi culpa.

-Yo…lo siento tanto Bella, por favor perdóname. Nunca quise lastimarte.-No me dejó continuar.

-No quisiste lastimarme. Buen punto Edward ¿pues sabes qué? Te tengo noticias. Sufrí y muchísimo y pareció que con tu alejamiento te llevaste todo lo bueno. ¿Sabias que mi padre murió hace cuatro meses? No verdad. Pues murió.

Mi madre quiso que me fuera con ella y no acepté. ¿Y donde demonios estabas tú? Definitivamente conmigo no.-eso fue un golpe demoledor para mí, no esperaba eso. Charlie muerto.

¿Y sabes como murió mi padre? Victoria lo mató, cuando se interpuso entre ella y yo. Me quería matar a mí, y mi padre murió por mi culpa. Yo también hubiera muerto de no ser por Jacob. Él me salvó, aunque Victoria huyó.- había fría cólera en sus ojos.

Me quedé tan impactado por sus palabras. Victoria había regresado, había querido asesinarla y el muy estúpido de mí, siguiendo pistas falsas, haciendo sufrir a Bella y arrojándola a los brazos de otro. Nadie podía ser más estúpido que yo.

Debió de leer el desconcierto en mi cara, de su hermoso rostro no dejaba de brotar llanto incontenible, como un rio en crecida.

Ella prosiguió con su relato.

-Mi padre no murió de inmediato, murió un mes después debido a las heridas. Y fue muy doloroso verlo así. Y después de eso nos mudamos a La Push. Jacob junto con otros chicos son licántropos y pueden mantener a raya a Victoria, van varias veces que ha querido matarme, pero ha fallado.

Por eso casi no salgo de La Push. Sam y Jacob me protegen.-Sentí una oleada de celos salvajes. Ahora deseaba matar al perro. Pero también me sentí agradecido con él por cuidar de Bella, eso no tenia precio. Habían hecho lo que me correspondía a mí hacer.

* * *

**Uhhhh Edward fue un tonto, pero como iba a saber? Además ahora Bella esta bajo el cuidado de la manada. ¿qUE PUEDE SER PEOR PARA EDWARD?**

**bueno yo de dramatica, ya saben comenten por favor que eso me hace feliz y me hace escribir mas. No les quita ni un minuto.**

**besos**

**Bella Cullen H.,**


	6. Chapter 6 EL PASADO 2A PARTE

Cap.6 El pasado 2ª. Parte.

Definitivamente estaba viviendo un autentico infierno. Aunado a las imágenes que Jacob me había hecho ver, cada segundo que pasaba lo único que quería era pedirle perdón por todo lo que la hice sufrir.

-Me encargaré de Victoria personalmente. Te prometo… te juro que no te tocará, ya que no vivirá mucho tiempo.-Era algo mínimo que podía hacer por ella. Esa maldita de Victoria jamás se volvería a acercar a Bella.-Mi familia regresará pronto y… nos encargaremos de todo.-Era lo que le debía, ella merecía ser feliz y estar tranquila.

-Gracias Edward, pero no es necesario, estoy bien y sé que ellos podrán con ella. Y mejor me voy, Jacob no tardara en llegar-una mirada de tristeza cruzó por su rostro. Ya no lloraba, pero en sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas contenidas. No lo soporté más y la abracé, busqué su boca y la besé.

Era el paraíso volver a sentir sus labios, me sumergí en la calidez de su boca y en su aroma enloquecedor. Había soñado tantas veces este momento que hubiera dado lo que fuera porque no terminara nunca. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío, ¡estaba correspondiendo a mi beso!

No quería separarme de ella, pero escuchaba su corazón y sabia que se estaba mareando. Recordaba perfectamente todo esto. Con total nitidez. Me separé solo un poco y murmuré su nombre.

-Bella-Era una deliciosa tortura decir su nombre, oler su esencia, acariciar su cabello. Sin embargo ella se alejó un poco avergonzada de mí.

-Lo siento, no debió suceder esto.-Me dolieron sus palabras. Pensé que ella aún me amaba. Pero claro, de seguro amaba a su esposo y yo solo venia a entorpecer todo. Los celos me agobiaron y no pude evitar preguntarle:

-¿Sabe tu esposo que viniste aquí?-ella me miró primero perpleja y luego molesta.

-No. No lo sabe. Y es mejor que me vaya, no debí venir.-Esas palabras fueron como un latigazo en el rostro y la ira me invadió.

-Claro, por fin tienes una familia, tienes razón, no debí venir jamás.-me dolía y muchísimo su actitud. Y a pesar de saber que era mía la culpa no podía quedarme callado.

-No te preocupes Bella, me encargaré de Victoria y nos iremos de aquí para no volver jamás. Así podrás ser feliz con tu esposo y tu hijo. Y ya no tendrás que esconderte de nadie.-Aunque no lo quisiera, la voz se me quebró al decir la palabra esposo e hijo.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo me miraba fijamente. Ahora era ella la que estaba enfadada. De pronto estalló.

-Vaya, que bien. Ahora tú me echas en cara lo sucedido. Por si lo habías olvidado. Tú te fuiste, no regresaste. Me dejaste abandonada a mi suerte, ¿Qué demonios querías que hiciera? ¿Esperarte en una tumba gracias a Victoria hasta que se te diera la gana volver?

Me revolví furioso.

-No, pero yo no estuve en la gloria. También sufrí. Cada momento de cada día era una tortura para mí. No sabes lo que deseaba volver, pero te había hecho una promesa y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de haberla hecho. Te amo y siempre te he amado, no espero que me creas, pero es la verdad. Jamás pensé que Victoria fuera tras de ti. Yo…yo no sabia.-mi ira se fue disolviendo a medida que decía las palabras, ella tenia razón, toda la razón. El único motivo de que ella estuviera así era yo.

-Claro, mientras yo me ahogaba en mi dolor. No sabes todas las noches que lloraba suplicando que regresaras.-Empezó a llorar de nuevo. La tomé de nuevo en mis brazos, pero ella estaba furiosa y me golpeaba en el pecho con sus puños cerrados, estaba descargando lo que durante tanto tiempo no pudo. La dejé que siguiera, tenia que desahogarse.

-Siempre veía mi ventana, no dormía en las noches, esperando tu regreso y no lo hiciste. No lo hiciste.- seguía golpeándome y llorando, sus hermosos ojos chocolates me miraban con enfado y tristeza y eso fue peor que los golpes que ella hubiera querido darme. Pues se me clavaban en el corazón.

* * *

**Ay Edward, que puedo decir? pues aqui les dejo otro capitulo, esto se pone cada vez peor, en fin. Les dejo el capitulo a ver que les parece, recuerden que sus reviews me motivan a seguir adelante, yo contesto TODOS los comentarios lo saben y lo agradezco muchisimo. Las que no estan registradas, prometo poner sus nombres en el siguiente capitulo para agradecerles. Pues de verdad aprecio su esfuerzo al escribir el comentario.**

**Besos y cada semana actualizaré, si el trabajo lo permite.**

**Bella Cullen H.**


	7. Chapter 7LA HUIDA

Cap.7 HUIDA.

-No sabes lo que daría por regresar el tiempo y no haberme ido, ni haber hecho mi promesa.-le dije con tristeza en mi voz. Ella levantó la vista y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Ya no es posible. Aunque tu rompiste tu promesa aún antes de partir. Dijiste:

"Será como si jamás hubiera existido" y me mentiste Edward Cullen, me mentiste porque si existes, y si… sufrí, y todo me recordaba a ti. Porque tus besos se quedaron en mi boca, tu sabor lo degustaba a cada momento del día. Porque con cada melodía recordaba tu voz arrullándome en la noche, porque mis peores pesadillas eran que tú estabas, pero no era cierto.- La alcancé a sostener porque vi que se desvanecía.

Nuevamente la tenía entre mis brazos. Y yo era su pesadilla. Lo que menos quería ser para ella. No había calificativo más bajo que pudiera encontrar para decirme a mi mismo lo vil que era.

-Tengo que irme-decía entre lagrimas y sollozos. La recosté en el sofá y le enjugaba las lágrimas.

-Tengo que irme-murmuró de nuevo.-Joshua, debo ir por Joshua.-le miré con infinita tristeza y me aparté para que pudiera ponerse en pie. No me opondría a su felicidad aunque no fuera yo.

-Si, tu hijo te necesita.-le dije desgarrado por dentro. Ella alzó su hermoso rostro para verme extrañada.

-Joshua no es mi hijo.-Sentí de momento dos grandes sensaciones, una sorpresa y otra alivio. Pero no quería dejar lugar a dudas.

-¿No es tu hijo? Entonces…-necesitaba que me lo dijera. Debía escucharlo de sus labios.

-No Edward, Joshua es hijo de Emily y Sam, Emily ha estado muy enferma, casi desde que se alivió y yo me ofrecí a cuidar del bebé. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos después de lo que todos han hecho por mi.-Me sentía inmensamente feliz. Sólo faltaba algo.

-¿Y Jacob? ¿Te casaste con él?-Sentí un estremecimiento de pánico al verla. Ella me veía titubeante.

-No, no me he casado con él.-Entonces mi felicidad fue completa, podía rogarle, suplicarle, hacerme perdonar para que ella regresara conmigo. Mi vida regresaba a mi. Mi alma volvía a donde pertenecía. La atraje hacia mí y ella me miraba suplicante. Sellé sus labios con los míos y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de pasión.

Suspiró al besarla en el cuello, como antes. Sentía que podía enfrentarme a lo que fuera con tal de merecer de nuevo su amor. Me sentía transportado al paraíso, estaba conmigo, la estaba besando, mi mente se dejaba llevar por ese ansiado placer de sus besos, su piel, recorrí con ansias febriles su mejilla, busqué la hondonada junto a su oído. Recorrí milímetro a milímetro su cuello. Mis manos ansiosas, recorrían su sedoso cuerpo, ella gimió de placer, eso me volvió loco de pasión.

Yo no podía pensar con coherencia. La había extrañado tanto, la amaba tanto, la deseaba hasta límites insospechados. De pronto mis manos la habían despojado de su blusa y yo no me sentía dueño de mi mismo. Me sentía con la mente obnubilada, sólo existía Bella, no había más, su olor me encendía de pasión salvaje, no me cansaba de besarla y juro que si pudiéramos estar así por toda la eternidad, sería el ser más feliz en el universo.

La abracé mientras ella buscaba mi boca y volvía a besarla con pasión, ambos estábamos completamente avasallados por este amor.

De pronto sentí sus manos en mi pecho y el intento por separarse, le di espacio, me alejé un poco y le miré turbado.

-Lo…siento, ¿te lastimé?-Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y yo estaba encantado de que ella también estuviera así.

-No, no me lastimaste, pero, esto no puede seguir.-Me alejé un poco más mientras ella buscaba su blusa y se la volvía a colocar. Me quedé perplejo. No entendía nada.

-Lo siento Edward, no debí dejar que esto sucediera. No es correcto.-le sonreí y me acerqué de nuevo a ella. Pero se levantó y me miró ruborizada. Algo no encajaba.

-No debemos vernos más Edward-me dijo finalmente, me puse de pie y le miré asombrado.

-Tú hiciste una promesa…-le interrumpí, ese no iba a ser un obstáculo. Ya no.

-Sé que la hice, pero no puedo seguir con esto. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo Bella, lo sabes y tú también me amas.-la sostuve entre mis brazos. Nuevamente ella tenía los ojos anegados.

-No Edward, tú debes cumplir tu promesa.-Y antes de que pudiera interrumpirla.

-Así como yo debo cumplir la mía.-Una extraña sensación me recorrió desde el cabello hasta la punta de mis pies. Temblé ante su mirada triste y angustiada.

-¿Qué promesa? ¿De qué estas hablando?

-Yo también hice una promesa que debo cumplir y ahora será más difícil porque has vuelto Edward. Cuando… cuando mi padre estaba moribundo, me hizo prometerle que… que me casaría con Jacob para ser feliz y que él pudiera morir en paz.-Sus palabras me dejaron anclado a ese lugar, ella me miró una vez más y se marchó. Antes de salir volteó.

-Perdóname Edward, siempre te amaré, lo sabes ¿verdad?- Y salió de la casa. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, no me importó, porque mentalmente me estaba golpeando por mi estupidez.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? lo prometido es deuda, dije que cada semana actualizaría y aquí estoy, como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentarios.

besos

Bella Cullen H.


	8. Chapter 8RENCORES EDWARD POV

Cap.8 RENCORES

EDWARD POV

Me sentía como el ser más vil y rastrero de este mundo. Ahora Bella estaba comprometida con el perro de Jacob Black. Y todo era por mi culpa, pero había una esperanza, ella me ama, me sigue amando. Tal vez no todo este perdido.

Aunque debo reconocer que su mirada me partió mi corazón. Ya roto nuevamente, creo que las cosas no son como yo las esperaba. Anhelaba tanto que fuera feliz, que no estuviera en peligro y ahora, gracias a mí. Estaba obligada a casarse, gracias a mi estupidez de no atrapar a Victoria, ella ahora tiene una deuda con los Black y se va a condenar por mí, porque ella no lo ama.

Es la peor tortura, ahora que sé la verdad. Aún no se ha casado pero tendrá que hacerlo.-En ese momento llegaba mi familia, Alice de inmediato me miró y dijo:

-Lo siento Edward, no sabes como lo siento.-Y subió a su habitación seguida de Jasper.

Todos ya estaban enterados, Alice se los había dicho. Sólo recibí muestras de afecto. Pero nada de eso me confortaba, la necesitaba, necesitaba a Bella a cada segundo. Y no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Si lo que el perro quiere es a Bella, tendrá que hacer que lo ame-me dije a mi mismo con total sangre fría.- Y no lo voy a permitir.

Mientras en La Push.

Yo estaba con el pequeño Joshua, que ya estaba dormido en su cuna, su madre reposaba en cama, mientras Sam la cuidaba con dulzura.

Jacob llegó en ese momento y al ir a saludar se paró en seco.

-Ven Bella quiero hablar contigo.-Me acerqué a él y me jaló bruscamente hacia afuera, luego casi a rastras me llevó a la playa. Donde me soltó y se enfrentó a mí.

-Estuviste con la maldita garrapata. No me mientas Bella. Sé que estuviste con él.-Me miraba con coraje y rabia, veía sus manos temblar y me enfurecí.

-Sí, lo estuve. No tengo por qué mentir, estuve con él, pero aquí el que mintió fuiste tú- Se quedó mirándome sin saber que decir, no se lo esperaba.

-Sabias que estaba aquí y no me dijiste nada. ¿Cómo pudiste?-le miré con reproche y rabia.

-Eso no tenía ninguna importancia, él no es nadie y tú estas comprometida conmigo ¿recuerdas? Y no me parece que se acerque a ti. De hecho se acercó demasiado a juzgar por tu olor-hizo una mueca de asco.-Pero eso lo arreglo ahora mismo.- E hizo el amago de irse. Le tomé del brazo.

-Escúchame bien Jacob, no eres mi dueño, ni soy un objeto, así que basta de estas estupideces. Yo hablé con él. Lo que había antes… se acabó. Así que no quiero que ocasiones un problema por nada. ¿Me oíste?-me miró furioso y no dijo más, se fue al acantilado.

-Ese maldito chupasangre, lo voy a matar. Juro que lo mataré. No permitiré que Bella se vaya de mi lado.- Y sin pensarlo se arrojó del acantilado, tenia demasiada adrenalina para quedarse así. Nadó durante un buen rato, mientras a lo lejos, Edward los había escuchado y miraba a Bella y sus lágrimas.

-Eso lo veremos perro, lo veremos. respondió Edward enfurecido.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, así sabré si lo hice bien, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario. Mil gracias de verdad

besos

Bella Cullen H.


	9. Chapter 9 VIGILADA

Cap.9 VIGILADA

Desde ese día casi no salía de La Push, Jacob no me lo permitía.

Eso me molestaba cada vez más, pero no quise decirle nada por miedo a que le hiciera daño a mi ángel. Era inútil negarlo, lo amaba demasiado para permitir que saliera lastimado por mi culpa. Y mis ansias de volverlo a ver, se incrementaban de manera peligrosa.

Jacob casi no salía, mandaba a cualquier otro, a menos que se viera en la necesidad de hacerlo él. Entonces le encargaba a Quil ó Embry que me vigilaran. Era muy frustrante.

Cierta tarde estaba en la playa, paseando sola, como acostumbraba hacerlo. Emily ya estaba mucho mejor y podía cuidar a su hijo, lo que me dejaba mucho tiempo vacio. Anhelaba el estar en brazos de Edward, pero sabía que no podía ser. Era algo que no debía ser. Y era algo que yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Deseaba salir, me sentía sofocada, a pesar de saber que estaba segura con ellos, pues Victoria jamás se daría por vencida.

Me decidí en un segundo. Fui por mi cartera y le dije a Emily que iria a dar un paseo. Emily me miró con dulzura.

-Cuídate Bella, y que te diviertas. –Salí en mi camioneta, Jacob no estaba y Quil fue avisado por Sam que debía ir a la otra reserva a hacer un trabajo, no se dio cuenta de nada.

Cuando salí de La Push, me sentí libre. Sentí el viento sobre mi cara y me refrescaba de una manera inigualable. Llegué hasta Port Ángeles. Di una vuelta y decidí ver una película.

No me decidía a ver la película. Era una de comedia y otra de romance, como no quería sufrir más de lo que lo hacia, preferí ver la de comedia. Compré mi boleto y entré. Claro era entre semana y la sala estaba vacía. Me sentí feliz ante esa soledad que no me aterraba, más bien me confortaba, pues Jacob me hacia sentir prisionera.

Se apagaron las luces y nadie más que yo estaba en la sala. Mejor, así estaría más a gusto. Empezó la película, de pronto, hubo una falla en la película y la sala se quedó a oscuras. No hice el menor intento de levantarme, cuando sentí unas gélidas manos que me tomaron por sorpresa, y sentí unos labios helados presionando los míos.

-Te extrañaba amor-era Edward, mi pulso se aceleró al máximo y regresó la luz. Le miré, es tan hermoso, no pude reprimirme y le abalancé sobre su boca en un beso lleno de pasión y angustia, de tristeza y melancolía, de deseo y amor.

Cuando nos separamos, el reía feliz, al igual que yo. Me susurró al oído.

-¿Podríamos ir a otro lugar?- sólo asentí tontamente y apresuradamente. Salimos de ahí con risas como chiquillos haciendo una travesura. Subí a su auto, el volvo plateado y volteó a mirarme.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-me miró con deleite y yo me derretí con eso.

-A donde tú me quieras llevar-asentí sin importarme nada. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro y en menos de tres minutos estábamos en un gran edificio muy elegante. Me ayudó a bajar y entramos. Mi corazón latía desbocado, estaba a punto de hacer algo que no debía. Sabia que estaba mal lo que hacia, pero también sabia que no podía vivir sin Edward, que me había echo mucha falta y que no podría vivir lejos de él. Subimos al elevador y marcó el último botón. El Pent-house.

* * *

****

Hola gente linda, ¿como están? He estado algo enferma del estomago y la cabeza nuevamente, pero mi deber con ustedes es darles el capitulo de todos mis fics. como siempre ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante pues así tengo conciencia de si voy bien ó cambio algo, etc. No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

A quienes me han pedido capítulos mas largos, chicas, amores lindos, quisiera complacerlas de verdad, pero es muy difícil para mi, tener el tiempo que me queda entre el trabajo y la casa, aparte de la familia, y luego rematando con las enfermedades, ustedes saben adoro escribir, pero mi familia, casi tira la compu a la calle porque estoy pegada a ella, jejeje, al llevar más de 20 fics, actualizando todos ellos, comprenderán que no puedo hacerlos más largos aunque quisiera, sin embargo trataré de hacer un esfuerzo y veremos que sucede.

****

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10AMOR SOLO AMOR

Cap.10 AMOR, SOLO AMOR.

-A donde tú me quieras llevar-asentí sin importarme nada. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro y en menos de tres minutos estábamos en un gran edificio muy elegante. Me ayudó a bajar y entramos. Mi corazón latía desbocado, estaba a punto de hacer algo que no debía. Sabia que estaba mal lo que hacia, pero también sabía que no podía vivir sin Edward, que me había echo mucha falta y que no podría vivir lejos de él. Subimos al elevador y marcó el último botón. El Pent-house.

Al entrar vi con asombro un departamento lujoso, claro ellos podían pagar eso y mucho más. Alfombrado en color vino y con unos muebles soberbios, el departamento era hermoso. Sólo que ya no tuve tiempo para seguir admirándolo. Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me besó impaciente.

Sus fríos labios no dejaron de besarme, primero los labios, luego mi mejilla, la hondonada de mi oído. Mi cuello, ¡Ahh! sentí sus gélidos labios arder en mi piel, mientras con delicadeza me llevaba a la recamara. No dije nada a pesar de saber a donde íbamos.

La recamara era por no decir una mejor palabra espectacular, al ser el edificio más alto, tenia una vista insuperable. Pero eso no era lo que yo deseaba. Estaba junto al gran ventanal y volteé para buscarlo, él estaba al lado de la sombra, en el otro extremo y su expresión era insondable.

No quise permanecer más tiempo alejada de él, si iba a tener un castigo por esto, pues tenía que aprovecharlo. Corrí prácticamente a sus brazos, él sonrió dulcemente mientras me estrechaba en sus pétreos brazos.

-Bella, te amo, te amo como no tienes idea-y en seguida me besó, lentamente, con suavidad, sin prisas por el tiempo, pero con la urgencia del deseo, me abandoné en sus brazos pues era lo que largamente había soñado tantas veces.

Sus labios saborearon mi cuello, sus manos buscaban ansiosas mis curvas y mis más íntimos lugares, al sentir sus caricias me ruboricé, él dejó de besar mi cuello para mirarme.

-Eres irresistible Bella, mi Bella, te deseo-sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos de pasión y le oí gemir cuando sus manos estrujaron mis caderas. Sus besos me tatuaban la piel, era un placer tan exquisito que no podía dejar de suspirar y gemir, al parecer, esto encendía más a Edward, quien con delicadeza pero con prisa me empezó a quitar la blusa, besando cada parte que quedaba descubierta, cuando al fin me la quitó, yo lo único que quería era ser suya.

Las candentes caricias que me daba me brindaban un placer más allá de lo imaginado. Lo vi con la camisa puesta y se me hizo injusto, por lo que busqué los botones y empecé aunque al principio torpemente, después lo hice con rapidez. Le quité la camisa del mismo modo que él lo había hecho conmigo, ya estábamos sobre la cama y escuchar sus gemidos me estaba excitando cada vez más. Con prisa le traté de quitar los jeans que traía puestos, y claro, él me ayudó dejando sólo los bóxers pegados a su piel, me quedé impactada de ver lo hermoso que era y lo bien dotado que estaba. Sus manos buscaron mi cuerpo y me atrajeron hacia él.

-Bella, me estas volviendo loco-jadeaba al decirlo y sentir mi boca en su pecho, recorriendo ese suave mármol que era su pecho. Me gustaba saber que él estaba al igual que yo, completamente enardecido, lo deseaba, lo amaba y él a mi.

Súbitamente aunque con delicadeza, me tumbó de espaldas a la cama y él se posó con mucho cuidado sobre mí. Su boca buscaba ansiosa la mía, mientras sus manos febriles me hacían suspirar al acunar entre ellas mis pechos, era tan dulce, tan delicado en su trato, ni por un segundo me lastimó. Pero en un momento dado. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, cosa que no me gustó. Me miró a los ojos y vi angustia en su mirada.

-Bella no podemos seguir-jadeaba, pues su respiración al igual que la mía era entrecortada.

-¿por… porqué?-le dije con voz algo aguda, yo estaba francamente demasiado excitada.

-Bella ¿y… y si te hago… daño? Te amo, te deseo no sabes cuanto, pero no quiero lastimarte, yo… no puedo controlarme, pierdo los estribos, no puedo pensar con coherencia, me siento como en otro mundo y no quiero perder la realidad y lastimarte, ¿me comprendes?-No iba a dejar que esas excusas me hicieran perder una tarde única en mi vida.

-Yo sé que no será así, sé que podrás hacerlo, yo te ayudaré, confío en ti. Te amo-él me miró no muy convencido. Pero sus ojos volvían a ser apasionados, me besó suavemente, cómo pensando qué hacer.

-Edward mírame-le dije y de inmediato obedeció. Su mirada me hizo estremecer de pasión.

-No podemos tener un futuro juntos, aunque es lo que más deseo, si solo tuviéramos esta tarde y estar como ahorita estamos ¿qué harías?-Fue la pregunta indicada ó la incorrecta, sólo vi que sus ojos chispearon de furia y pasión. Al siguiente segundo me estaba besando como jamás me había besado. Tuve que separarme un poco para tomar aire, pero Edward no me lo permitió mucho tiempo, aunque claro, a mí me encantó.

Sus caricias siguieron cada vez más candentes, y aunque su piel estaba fría, realmente me hacia arder. Lo vi por momentos como trataba de controlarse, pero sordos gruñidos apasionados me hacían gemir más alto.

Cuando me quitó la ropa interior, me ruboricé. Él me miró con deseo, con ansias y sólo pude corresponder de la misma manera. Era una verdadera urgencia la que teníamos de pertenecernos uno al otro.

Su boca recorrió mi cuerpo, hasta aprendérselo de memoria, sus manos encontraron cada rincón oculto y lo grabaron en su piel. No podía pensar ni yo tampoco, lo único que sentía era a Edward besándome, acariciándome, estaba en mi paraíso, sólo Edward y yo. Sus besos exigentes, demandantes de mi piel me urgían a que me poseyera. Lo deseaba, también recorrí con mi boca su perfecto cuerpo. Besé su pecho marmóreo bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su ombligo, mi lengua y mis labios siguieron la ruta del placer y cuando llegué a ella, Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueó la espalda y gimió muy fuerte, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños blancos, sus emociones estaban desbordándose al igual que las mías.

-¡Ohhh, Bella, te a… mo Ahh!-espasmos de placer le recorrían su cuerpo, podía sentirlo con mi boca, podía deleitarme con su sabor, no me reconocí a mi misma, estaba simplemente desconocida, porque la sensualidad de Edward había despertado el deseo en mi. Deseaba hacerlo gozar, deseaba hacerlo gemir de placer, que dijera mi nombre apasionado. Y eso hizo.

* * *

****

Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.

Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habrá algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.

Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.

Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.

Bella Cullen H.

****

bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no , animense, no les pasara nada, y a mi me haran muy feliz

besos


	11. Chapter 11AMOR SOLO AMOR, POV EDWARD

Cap. 11 AMOR SOLO AMOR

POV EDWARD.

-A donde tú me quieras llevar-era claramente una invitación, no pude evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción, me había extrañado como yo a ella. Nos dirigimos velozmente hacia un edificio en donde había comprado un departamento, obviamente era el mejor de todo Port Ángeles, Bella no merecía menos y no la llevaría a ningún lugar desagradable, ella merece lo mejor.

Al llegar, le abrí la puerta y vi que ella se quedaba consternada al ver el lugar. Siempre igual, ella cree que no lo vale, pero para mí, ella vale muchísimo más que cualquier tesoro de la tierra.

Entramos al elevador y marqué el Pent- House, quería que se llevara una buena impresión. La verdad me sentía muy nervioso ella siempre me ponía así, no saber que pensaba a veces me volvía loco y temía que ella no deseara lo mismo que yo. Por eso al llegar, no quise perder el tiempo en otra cosa, la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé con todo el amor que me inspira. Juro que siempre que la toco es una emoción tan fuerte y deliciosa, que tengo que obligarme a pensar con coherencia y no lastimarla.

Despacio la fui llevando hacia la recamara, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, no por mi, si no porque a pesar de mis múltiples juramentos a mi mismo que no le haría daño, su roce me quemaba, sentir la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo, el dulce olor de su sangre, enloquecía mis sentidos. Todo se conjugaba para hacerme una mala pasada, no quería herirla, pero ansiaba tanto tenerla a mi lado, el que ella este correspondiendo a mis besos, el sentir sus manos suaves y cálidas, es enloquecedor. Al llegar a la recamara la deje, para que contemplara la vista y viera donde la traía, aunque me moría de amor y deseo jamás la obligaría a algo que ella no deseara, y quería darle la oportunidad de elegir quedarse ó irse, aunque la verdad temía la segunda opción. ¿Qué haría si ella me pedía que la llevara a su casa? La vi contemplar todo y después mirarme, pues me había ido a las sombras. Ella corrió a mis brazos y me sentí el ser más dichoso del mundo.

-Bella te amo, te amo como no tienes idea-era poco las palabras comparado con lo que yo sentía en ese momento. La besé, con ansias, con deseo, si a pesar de haberme prometido a mi mismo que no lo haría por su bien, no pude resistir. Sus labios tan dulces me envolvían en una neblina de felicidad que me era imposible no pensar en otra cosa que amarla, amarla desesperadamente. Besé su cuello, su hondonada junto al oído, ese pequeño lugar me encantaba, era tan sensual, Bella no tiene ni idea de lo mucho que la deseo, de lo que el más mínimo movimiento causa en mi.

Dejé de besar su cuello para decirle:

-Eres irresistible, Bella, mi Bella, te deseo-quería dejarle en claro lo que me hacia, cómo me trastornaba, lo dulce de su mirada me derretía. Ella me miró con sorpresa y dulzura pero sabia, podía verlo en sus ojos que también deseaba lo mismo que yo. Me sentía completamente diferente, apasionado, completa y absolutamente enamorado y mis manos llegaron hasta sus caderas que estrujé con deleite, me hizo gemir de placer. El escuchar sus suspiros y gemidos me elevaban a cúspides desconocidas de placer, empecé a quitarle la blusa, besándola, milímetro a milímetro de su suave piel, saboreé cada parte de piel que dejaba al descubierto. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera hacer mía a Bella.

Ella a su vez comenzó a quitarme la camisa, eso me encendió aún más, ella quería continuar, quería ser mía y eso me estaba desquiciando de pasión. Le ayudé quitándome los jeans y quedando sólo con los bóxers, s hubiera podido ruborizarme, lo hubiera hecho al ver la mirada de Bella, creo que le gustó lo que vio. Y a mi me tenia fascinado con su hermoso cuerpo.

-Bella me estas volviendo loco-era verdad, mis emociones me estaban dominando y eso no era algo bueno. Su boca recorría mi pecho produciéndome un calor como jamás en mi existencia lo había sentido. Sentí por primera vez como si estuviera ardiendo como lava. Y como un frenesí distinto se apoderaba de mí.

Con delicadeza la puse de espaldas en la cama y besé su cuello, bese su pecho y me deleite con sus preciosos senos, era la mujer más bella y sensual que jamás hubiera visto. No me detuve, seguí saboreando su cuerpo, acunando en mis manos sus delicados senos y besándolos, succionándolos, saboreándolos despacio, con deleite, con ardor. Pero ese mismo ardor me hizo detenerme pues me estaba enloqueciendo. Me levanté un poco y la vi mirarme intrigada.

-Bella no podemos seguir-le dije entre jadeos, no podía arriesgarla, la deseaba con locura, pero no podía ni quería arriesgarla.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella, jadeante, era una imagen muy sensual.

-Bella ¿y… y si te hago…daño? Te amo, te deseo no sabes cuanto, pero no quiero lastimarte, yo…no puedo controlarme, pierdo los estribos, no puedo pensar con coherencia, me siento como en otro mundo y no quiero perder la realidad y lastimarte, ¿me comprendes?-Esperaba que lo comprendiera, porque mi prioridad era amarla y protegerla, no dañarla.

Y aunque ella me dijo que confiaba en mi y que también me amaba, la duda cruzó por mi mente, no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar mis emociones.

Sin embargo sus palabras me cimbraron en lo más hondo de mi ser.

-No podemos tener un futuro juntos, aunque es lo que más deseo, si solo tuviéramos esta tarde y estar como ahorita estamos ¿qué harías?-Esa respuesta me hizo rabiar, al pensar que el maldito perro de Jacob la deseaba, la amaba a su manera, pero no igual que yo, yo vivía exclusivamente para ella, mientras él, podía tener otras cosas que Bella no. Y Bella deseaba ser mía. Me lo estaba diciendo claramente, y sus palabras me dieron la fuerza y el coraje para afrontar cualquier reto, el primero sería no lastimar a Bella, el segundo pelear por ella con todo. Jamás permitiría que le perteneciera, porque ahora me pertenecía, ella me había elegido y aunque había cometido un error, lo iba a pagar, pero no permitiría que me la arrebataran. Entonces la besé con pasión, con deseo incluso con furia, porque no permitiría que nadie más la tocara.

La besé con deseo, con amor, con pasión, mientras mis manos recorrían esos caminos que me llevaban al paraíso, deseaba que esta tarde fuera inolvidable para los dos, que ella supiera que será solo mía. Cuando le quité la ropa interior ella gimió, lo que me hacia enloquecer, era una sensación nueva y delirante, sus gemidos me excitaban demasiado, deseaba sentirla, deseaba saborearla, deseaba que murmurara mi nombre entre suspiros, volverla loca de pasión como ella me tenia a mi. Admiré su cuerpo perfecto y a la vez, cierto temor me invadió. Que pasaría si a ella no le gustaba, si creía que no éramos el uno para el otro. Sé que es una tontería, pero para mi no lo es. Aunque debo decir que eso quedó en el olvido al poco tiempo.

Yo besaba con deleite cada parte de su cuerpo, quería dejar marcado su bello cuerpo con mis besos, dejar bien claro que ella era absoluta e irrevocablemente mía. No hubo ninguna parte de su cuerpo que no haya besado ó recorrido, las emociones me estaban dominando y luchaba por controlarlas, no la dañaría, cerré mis puños para sacar parte de la fuerza que tenia y que amenazaba con dominarme por completo. Para mi enorme sorpresa, Bella estaba sobre mí y besaba mi pecho, ¡qué sensación tan deliciosa! Su dulce boca irradiaba calor y seguía bajando, si mi corazón latiera, juro que mínimo me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco por tanta emoción, en estos momentos agradecí sinceramente ser vampiro, no creo haberlo soportado siendo humano. Eran demasiadas emociones que sentía, Bella seguía bajando y yo apretaba mis nudillos para sacar el exceso de alguna manera sin dañarla. Y de pronto su boca estaba en un lugar que me hizo llevar mi cabeza hacia atrás y arquear mi espalda, nunca, nunca había experimentado tal placer. Bella me hizo conocer dimensiones infinitas de gozo y placer, gemí sin poder controlarme y jadeaba sin poder creer que estos momentos tan gloriosos pudieran existir. Sólo alcancé a gemir y a decir su nombre, mientras llegaba nuevamente el placer como una bomba que arrasa todo y que irradiaba pulsaciones de autentico y verdadero placer.

* * *

_**Chicas lindas, de nuevo por aquí, he estado muy saturada de trabajo por eso algunos capitulos de algunos fics, no los he subido pues no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni siquiera tuve vacaciones, asi que imaginense.**_

_**Pero bueno no las aburro con mis cosas, simplemente les digo que habrá algunos fics, donde ponga capitulo extra entre semana.**_

_**Aparte ya saben la cantaleta de siempre de mi parte. Dejen comentario para saber que les pareció, ya saben que ese es mi único pago, premio, salario, compensación, motivación, como quieran llamarlo, agradezco muchísimo que me agreguen como autora y como fic favorito, no saben el gusto que me da, pero porfis, dejen comentarios, es más estimulante No les cuesta mucho y créanme, me harán muy feliz. Espero les gusten estos nuevos capítulos.**_

_**Mil besos a todas ustedes, cuídense mucho y mil gracias por comentar.**_

_**Bella Cullen H.**_

**_p.d. este fic es especial para mi, porque fue el primer capitulo que escribi +18, ustedes entienden a que me refiero._**

_**bueno agradezco a cada una de ustedes que me han dejado comentario y las que no mil gracias tambien**_


	12. Chapter 12ME PERTENECES POV BELLA

Cap.12 ME PERTENECES

Sus puños seguían cerrados muy fuertemente, su respiración entrecortada y acelerada me indicaban que estaba gozando con lo que yo le hacia.

Después de unos segundos su cuerpo se relajó y sus manos buscaron mi rostro. Me tomó dulcemente y me puso frente a su hermoso rostro.

-Eso no es justo, ahora es mi turno-Y una sonrisa picara se le dibujó en el rostro. Ahora él me volteó de espaldas a mi, aunque estaba excitado, parecía que ahora se controlaba un poco más.

Ahora era él quien me besaba poco a poco, desde mi boca, pasando por mi mandíbula y bajando por mi cuello, se detuvo en mis pechos, donde les brindo especial atención. Había momentos en que paraba unos segundos y le veía como trataba de controlarse para no dejar desbordar sus emociones. Gemía de placer mientras le veía como besaba y rozaba mis pezones, que al frio contacto se ponían erectos, oleadas de placer me recorrían mientras escuchaba una risita de Edward. Con gran meticulosidad dedicó un buen rato a mis senos, los acarició, los lamió, los chupó, Dios, yo sentía que no podía más con tanto placer y eso que todavía faltaba la mejor parte.

Después de prestar atención a mis senos, bajó lentamente mientras besaba mi piel y acariciaba mis caderas, las estrujaba y se deleitaba con mis gemidos, él ronroneaba de placer. Decididamente después de esto si tenia que ir a la guillotina no me importaba, ahora conocía el amor en los brazos de Edward. Y no había cosa mejor en todo el universo. Mi mundo era él, todo giraba en torno a él, ¿Qué más me daba lo que pudiera pasar?

-Te amo Bella-me murmuró mientras su deliciosa boca recorría la vasta extensión de mi estomago, bajando cada vez más, me estremecí de placer y su boca seguía bajando, deleitándome con su frio roce, con su húmeda lengua. Había un lugar en mi cuerpo, hasta entonces desconocido por mi, y que jamás pensé que brindara todas estas sensaciones, que empezó a latir enfebrecido, sentía mucha humedad y me daba un poco de vergüenza, no sabia si eso era normal ó no. Pero eso no importó cuando Edward siguió bajando, hasta encontrar el lugar donde literalmente ardia al rojo vivo.

Ahora era él quien me hizo abrir los ojos y gemir, casi gritar de placer, sentí sus manos acariciándome, su boca jugueteó traviesamente en mi entrepierna, haciéndome estremecer de placer, su movimiento lento y suave, era una deliciosa tortura. Sabia que él sabia que estaba ruborizada, sólo escuchaba sus apasionados gruñidos, miles de sensaciones se esparcieron por todo mi cuerpo. Mis senos se habían sensibilizado de tal modo que las sensaciones de placer, recorrían mi cuerpo y llegaban ahí. Como un terremoto, que cimbra todo en el punto de origen y deja que las ondas expansivas hagan su trabajo. No podía pensar, me sentía en una nube de dicha y placer, mientras mi Edward continuaba haciéndome hervir de pasión.

Yo trataba desesperadamente de jalar aire, pero hiperventilaba al máximo, jamás había tenido una sensación así. Sólo alcancé a decir:

-Edward, ahhh, Edward, te… te…te necesito Ahhhhh- Y como si fuera una orden, Edward se acercó a mi y suavemente se colocó sobre mi. Entró tan suavemente que no pude reprimir un grito de placer.

-EDWARD- gemía entre espasmos de placer. Nuevamente salió de mí y con sus labios recorriendo mi mejilla y bajando por mi cuello, comenzó un movimiento erótico y muy sensual, yo solo podía gemir y gritar su nombre. Estaba al borde del máximo placer. Sus labios llegaron hasta mi oído y me dijo mientras me hacia suya.

-Ahora me perteneces Bella, eres completamente mía. Y jamás te dejaré…te amo, Ahhhhh-Escuchar esas palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo reaccionara y de pronto su ritmo aumentó de velocidad, mientras sus manos me abrazaban y me besaba una y otra vez, una sensación poderosa vino a mi, y cada vez era más intensa, algo con lo que jamás hubiera soñado porque jamás había conocido tal sensación. Y era el mismísimo cielo. Ambos llegamos al momento cumbre, entre jadeos y gemidos, y juramentos de amor. Me aferré a sus brazos mientras lentamente las oleadas de placer inundaban nuestros cuerpos. Edward me acunó en sus brazos y me tapó con las sabanas mientras me decía que me amaba con todo su ser.

Esa tarde fue la mejor de toda mi vida. Yo le pertenezco, pero él también me pertenece y eso, me dejó completamente extasiada y satisfecha. Me dormí en sus brazos mientras él cantaba mi canción.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo varios capitulos, ahora si he tenido un poco de tiempo, ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**

**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**


	13. Chapter 13ME PERTENECES POV EDWARD

Cap.13 ME PERTENECES  
POV EDWARD

Mis puños seguían cerrados muy fuertemente y mi respiración agitada y entrecortada le hacia saber que me tenia en la gloria.  
Después de unos segundos inconmensurables, me relajé y mis manos buscaron su rostro. Con suavidad la llevé hasta tenerla frente a mí.

—Eso no es justo, ahora es mi turno—le dije y era verdad, yo quería que ella fuera feliz, quería que supiera todas las sensaciones que despertaba en mí. Lo mucho que deseaba hacerla mía. La puse de espaldas con mucho cuidado sobre la cama, sonreí al imaginar cómo reaccionaria ella, ahora que era mi turno. Jamás en toda mi existencia a pesar de haber leído de sexo, en muchos temas, psicología, medicina, incluso novelas, jamás ninguna sensación que yo haya leído antes se parecía ni de lejos a lo que estoy sintiendo. Es algo realmente explosivo, maravilloso, único. O será que como me había guardado para ella. Aún así, he visto mujeres hermosas y no faltó la atrevida que incluso se desnudara para tentarme, pero ninguna de ellas se ha comparado con mi dulce Bella, con mi sexy y sensual Bella.

Empecé lentamente a besarla en la boca, aunque tenia que contenerme muchísimo, a veces mi cuerpo temblaba de deseo, pero lograba controlarme, lo que si me costaba trabajo era medir mi fuerza y poder sacarla sin lastimar a mi amada. Sin embargo, por ella estaba dispuesto a todo.

Besaba lentamente su cuello, saboreando su delicioso olor, su sedosa y cálida piel, era tan sublime la sensación, que me sentía flotar de dicha. Fui bajando poco a poco hasta encontrar sus senos, me complací en besarlos, en chuparlos en saborearlos de mil formas distintas, me encendía ver a Bella retorcerse de placer y gemir mientras jugueteaba con sus pezones, era algo sumamente erótico y muy, pero muy ardiente.

Quería que ella disfrutara de la misma manera en que ella me hizo disfrutar a mí. Era increíble que su piel cálida y blanca me brindara tanto placer, seguí bajando por su estomago, donde me complací besando toda su piel. Escucharla me hacia gruñir de pasión, estaba enloqueciendo. Me contenía mucho para que ella disfrutara al máximo, deseaba que esta ocasión quedara en su memoria para siempre, como yo. Estrujé sus caderas mientras oía su corazón latiendo como un veloz colibrí, su respiración agitada y demás señales me indicaban que iba por buen camino.

—Te amo Bella—le dije total y profundamente enamorado y apasionado, seguí bajando por el hermoso valle de su vientre mientras pensaba también si ella se sentiría complacida con esto. Si legustaría lo que en un momento iba a hacer.

Me encontré en un sendero que llevaba al paraíso y ahí estaba, preparado para mí. Mi boca se pegó materialmente a ese ansiado lugar y ella gimió muy fuerte, podía oler su delicioso rubor, le gustaba, eso me hizo ir más lento, saborear cada parte de ella. Paladear las mieles del cielo que ella me ofrecía, era algo que nunca despreciaría. Mis gruñidos eran inevitables, me sentía tan conmocionado como excitado por lo que estaba haciendo. Su respuesta corporal de Bella es que si le agradaba, que si estaba disfrutando el momento y yo también. Mi boca subía y bajaba lenta y metódicamente mientras trataba de darle el máximo placer a mi Bella, todo con ella fluía tan natural, que me hacia sentir muy bien, dichoso, no era algo que se aprenda de los libros, ó visto en películas, porque esto va mas allá de una mera relación sexual, es algo que yo la verdad, jamás imagine que llegara a hacer realidad con Bella. Mis fantasías solo eran eso, fantasías, y cuando Bella me correspondió tampoco pensé en llegar al momento donde estamos.

Soy feliz, inmensamente feliz, porque ahora tengo lo que jamás ni en sueños creí llegar a tener, a mi Bella. Ohhh las sensaciones son tan imperiosas. En ese momento escuché los jadeos de Bella que me encendieron.

—Edward, ahhh, Edward, te… te…te necesito Ahhhhh—eso fue como una orden para mi, sentí la necesidad de poseerla en ese momento, mis sentidos se nublaron por completo, estaba entregado a esas increíbles sensaciones y mi amor por ella, aún así tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no lastimarla y como en cámara lenta, entré en ella, suave y lentamente.

—EDWARD—gimió ella y eso bastó para disparar de nuevo la poderosa sensación de un orgasmo, pude sentir con gran placer que ella también estaba igual, mientras besaba su cuello y gruñendo, comencé a moverme un poco más rápido, no podía controlarme, necesitaba moverme más rápido, y ella puso sus manos en mis caderas, empujándome más, eso me enloqueció de placer. Escuchar mi nombre en su boca, agonizando de placer, era erotismo puro. Nunca había comprendido esa palabra hasta este momento. Era muy erótico.  
Me dejé llevar por mi instinto humano, que surgió avasallador.

—Ahora me perteneces Bella, eres completamente mía. Y jamás te dejaré… te amo, Ahhhhh—Ese momento fue único, cuando sentí como ella temblaba y se movía frenéticamente al sentir el gozo infinito de nuestro amor. Entre besos y jadeos y nuestros juramentos de amor, poco a poco llegó la calma. Mi preciosa Bella se acurrucó en mis brazos y exhausta se durmió, aunque deseaba continuar, sabia que como humana tenia que descansar, tiernamente la cobijé y le empecé a cantar su canción.

Era ahora una verdad cierta: Bella es mía, me pertenece. No había felicidad más grande en el universo que la mía. Sonreí al verla dormir en mis brazos.

* * *

_**Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**_

_**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**_

_**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**_

_**Mil gracias a:Mnica Morales mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Besos**_

_**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**_

_**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**_

_**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**_

_**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**_


	14. Chapter 14DE REGRESO A LA PUSH

_Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece._

Cap.14 REGRESO A LA PUSH.

No quería despertarme, había sido algo delicioso, un sueño largamente acariciado y que ahora era cierto. Yo era su mujer. Él pareció leer mi rostro, porque sonriente me beso de nuevo hasta casi hacerme desfallecer. Sin embargo había que volver a la realidad.

—Tengo que irme—le dije con un tono casi dolido, y era cierto, me dolía separarme de él. Iba a ser muy difícil volver, pero tenía que hacerlo. Él se resistía de soltarme, mientras me seguía besando el cuello y sus manos recorrían una vez más mi cuerpo.

—No te vayas, por favor quédate a mi lado—su tono suplicante me hacia más daño porque era eso lo que yo quería, quedarme con él, pero sabia que eso no era posible. Tenía un compromiso que cumplir, después de varios minutos en que solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos y suspiros, me levante y me duché, al tiempo que él me acariciaba, era una tortura deliciosa sentir sus besos en mi cuerpo, sus labios en mi cuello, buscando poco a poco mi boca, fue una labor titánica terminar de bañarme, porque él no me dejaba. Salí ya vestida mientras él me miraba sin decir nada, no necesitaba decirlo, sus ojos eran más que elocuentes, podía ver en ellos el dolor de la separación, al igual que en mí. Sin embargo tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas y mientras Edward se vestía.

—Te llevaré lo más cerca posible—su voz tan melodiosa sonaba triste.

—No, es mejor que me vaya sola, no quiero que sospeche y me seria muy difícil tener que dejarte.—En ese mismo momento lo tenia junto a mi, me tomó la mano.

—Entonces no lo hagas Bella, vámonos de aquí, seamos felices en otro lado, cualquier parte del mundo que desees, te prometo que nadie nos molestara y tú y yo…—no lo dejé continuar, si supiera cuanto me dolían sus palabras porque yo era la primera que anhelaba eso, pero no podía.

—No Edward, debo irme, por favor, no es buena idea, te amo…—y dándole un último beso salí de ahí con el corazón hecho pedazos. No quería separarme, lo amaba, había sido suya y por siempre seria suya, pero no podía romper mi promesa. Él se quedó plantado viéndome alejarme solo alcancé a escuchar su voz rota de dolor.

—Bella… te amo—mis lágrimas se desbordaban de nuevo, era una agonía, pero tenia que irme.

* * *

Lo sé, es mega corto, pero prometo subir capitulo el jueves, con la otra parte de fics que vendrán. gracias

_Tengo un programa de RADIO! Siiiii, ni yo lo puedo creer, pero bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también._

_Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más._

_ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará._

_**Mil gracias a: mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Besos**_

_**ahh por cierto quien quiera ver los videos de: El amor es ciego, Mundo de mentiras, Quimera ó realidad y otro de promoción. Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí los encontraran.**_

_**Placer extremo, nuevo fic, donde pueden participar con el Cullen de su preferencia.**_

_**Una gota de sangre, one shot, que si ganó, a ver que les parece.**_

_**Loca por ti, un one shot de regalo para ustedes.**_


	15. Chapter 15PODER

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.15 PODER

POV BELLA

Al llegar a casa, encendí la luz, Jacob estaba sentado en el sofá mirándome detenidamente como querido saber que pensaba yo.

-¿Donde estabas?-preguntó con calma.

-Fui al cine-fue lo primero que dije.

-¿Y qué película viste?-me miró con un extraño matiz en la voz.

-Una película de comedia-quise tratar de desviar la conversación.- ¿Quieres cenar?

No me contestó, era mala señal, sabia que se avecinaría algo así. Se levantó despacio y lentamente avanzó hasta mí. Yo sabia que él se daría cuenta, lo que no sabía era su reacción. Una sonora bofetada me mandó contra la pared, estrellándome aparatosamente, mi labio comenzó a sangrar, lo miré con sorpresa.

- Jacob…-él me miraba con furia asesina.

-Prometiste que nos casaríamos Bella, ¿porqué?-Yo sabia a que se refería con su pregunta.

-Sabes perfectamente que lo amo-Me enfrenté a él. Pero una nueva cachetada me volvió a tirar. ¡Demonios! Tenía tanta fuerza. Mi ojo derecho me dolió muchísimo.

-No volverás a salir de aquí, porque si lo haces te juro que mataré a esa maldita sanguijuela delante de ti. No me provoques Bella-sentenció y salió de la casa.

Me quedé clavada al piso mientras las lágrimas afloraban de miedo, tenia miedo por mi ángel, no quería que le pasara nada y menos por mi culpa, estaba decidido. No volvería a verlo, aunque eso fuera una lenta agonía para mí.

Llevaba más de una semana donde no veía a nadie, ni siquiera salía de la casa, mucho menos supe nada de mi amado Edward. Era ya de noche, muy tarde, yo estaba ya acostada, había hecho todas las labores y no tenia nada más en que entretenerme. Estaba por conciliar el sueño, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, sin querer volteé hacia ella y miré la silueta de Jacob mirándome. Sentí escalofríos.

Poco a poco Jacob se fue acercando, como acechándome, me sentí igual que un cervatillo cazado por un lobo, no dijo una sola palabra, desde que cruzó la puerta hasta que llegó donde yo estaba. No me gustaba la situación, así que me iba a levantar para salir, pero un fuerte empujón de Jacob me mandó de espaldas a la cama.

Con brusquedad se arrojó sobre mi, quien sorprendida, no pude gritar, su boca atrapó la mía en un fiero beso, su maldito sabor me inundó ¡había bebido¡

Sus manos enormes recorrieron mi cuerpo mientras mis lagrimas empezaron a aflorar, cuando traté de quitármelo de encima, me agarró las manos con una sola manaza suya, mientras que con la otra, desgarraba mi ropa. Asustada comprendí su propósito.

-¡Noooo, Jacob, detente por favor!-no podía moverme, estaba completamente inmóvil, y aunque traté de patearlo, era como patear una roca, después me di cuenta que eso lo enardecía más.

Sus besos eran feroces, brutales, mis labios sangraban mientras él se reía con cinismo.

-Maldito ¿como te atreves?-su aliento me daba asco, sus manos seguían más que acariciando, lastimando mi cuerpo, de pronto su mano se acercó a mi intimidad y sin piedad entró en ella, lastimándome, haciéndome gritar de dolor.

-¿No te gusta? ¿Prefieres las manos muertas de un maldito vampiro? Pues acostúmbrate, porque desde ahora serás mía y para siempre, te lo dije, sales de aquí ó tienes cualquier contacto con él y lo mataré lentamente delante de ti. Para que lo veas sufrir.-Su mirada torva se posó en mis pechos, sus manos apretaban salvajemente, dejándome casi al borde de la inconsciencia, era terrible sentir tanto dolor, en medio de mis lágrimas, mentalicé la imagen de mi amado Edward, pero ese maldito entró en mí de manera salvaje, volviéndome a hacer que gritara de dolor, me sentí muy mal, tenia ganas de vomitar, pero no podía moverme ya que él estaba encima mío. Era como tener un edificio encima.

Una y otra vez me poseyó esa bestia, no podía tener otro nombre, el antes dulce y buen Jacob era ahora un monstruo, completamente desconocido para mí, lo único que sabía era que a partir de ahora lo odiaba.

Sólo me quedó rogar porque pronto terminara este suplicio. Sentí su aliento en mi cara y sus movimientos frenéticos mientras mi intimidad era ultrajada, entre sangre y otros líquidos que me daban asco, jadeó el muy maldito de placer, se acostó a un lado y se quedó dormido, No pude más, me desmayé en medio del dolor y la sangre.

* * *

¿Qué merece el chucho? yo lo mandababa castrar minimo. A parte una buena celda.

**Ok, tengo una acosadora, no se si tenga problemas embarazosos, cambios de hormonas ó simplemente fui la suertuda para molestar esta vez, una chica que se dedica a mandarme mensajes insultantes, pero otra chica linda contestó con una verdad, así que colocaré aquí lo que escribió esta amiga. Y con eso no hay más que decir. Lamento que lean todo esto, espero no volver a tener que publicar estas cosas.**

Story: SECRETOS PELIGROSOS Chapter: 31. Chapter 32CONFIANZA From: Lilu 1387 ()- Da coraje ver como gente de mierda quiere molestar a quien tiene talento, esa tipeja es muy poca cosa y cobarde, no te da la cara, se escuda en elanonimato, que lastima que no la tengo enfrente con gusto le rompo el hocicopor venenosa y desgraciada. No le hagas caso, pendejas como esa donde quiera vas a encontrar. Esta ardida. Tiene coraje por lo que tú tienes y ella no, eso es más claro que el agua. Me encantan tus fics aunque casi no comento, por mi trabajo, pero eso si, honor a quien honor merece, y si le pesa a algunas, que se traguen su veneno y se vayan a joder a otro lado.

Que te dejen en paz. Yo estoy contigo Bella, no permitas que estas vivoras te molesten ni tantito. Tu talento esta mas que demostrado y muchas de nosotras somos felices con tus fics,

mil gracias por escribir y por lo demás, deja "que ladren los perros, al fin que estan amarrados" Cuidate y gracias por lo que nos das. Estamos contigo. P.D. mis amigas y yo te leemos en la oficina cada que publicas y estamosansiosas por nuevos capitulos.

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí, quien guste puede inscribirse en el foro (que es de Tokio Hotel, pero muy agradable, donde soy moderadora y asesora)y ahí pondré mis fics también.**

**Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Monica Morales, Caresme hermosa, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	16. Chapter 16EL TRATADO

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap. 16 EL TRATADO

Una vez que recuperé la consciencia, me levanté como pude, me sentía sucia, rota y totalmente humillada, anhelaba estar con Edward y no podía, entonces, me puse en un vestido encima y salí hacia la playa, no deseaba estar junto a él, ya no. No sé como lo haría pero tendría que romper la promesa.

Caminé sin mucho equilibrio hacia la playa, era de madrugada y el frío era intenso, pero no más que en mi corazón, lentamente fui acercándome a la orilla del mar, al sentir la gélida ola, un sentimiento de desconsuelo y tristeza se apoderó de mi, caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar de nuevo, mientras las olas me bañaban las piernas. En ese momento quería morirme, quería gritar, pero no salían sonidos de mi boca, miré el horizonte del mar.

Una idea cruzó por mi mente, deseaba tanto los brazos de Edward y a la vez tenia pánico de eso. Si él se enteraba, Jacob lo mataría, aunque debo decir que no creo que fuera fácil, tal vez seria al revés, pero eso traería una guerra entre vampiros y licántropos, donde nadie saldría ganador y no quería que nadie saliera lastimado por mi culpa, Sam y los chicos eran muy buenos conmigo y los Cullen son como mi familia, así que estaba en un dilema.

Me levanté con gran esfuerzo y lentamente comencé a caminar hacia el mar, cuando mis piernas se iban hundiendo en la fría y gruesa arena, una mano me detuvo, mi corazón también se detuvo. No quería voltear, tenia miedo de que fuera Jacob.

—Bella—Su voz me trajo una angustia infinita. Al voltear mi rostro lo vi.

—¡Edward!—Me tomó dulcemente en sus brazos y me miró, un espasmo de furia recorrió su hermoso rostro. Sabía lo que se avecinaba.

—¡No Edward! ¡Por favor vete de aquí! ¡Por favor! —Él miró hacia la cabaña con verdadero odio.

—No me iré sin ti Bella y sin haber matado a ese perro infeliz—lloraba de angustia de que algo pudiera sucederle, trataba de alejarlo de mí.

—Pagará por haberte maltratado, lo juro—Su voz tenia un toque metálico y homicida. Me cargó con cuidado mientras yo trataba por todos los medio de decirle que se fuera que su vida corría peligro, no me escuchaba, sólo acarició con cuidado mi rostro y vio el golpe que tenia, la sangre de la boca y con sorpresa e ira, su mirada fue bajando poco a poco hasta mi entrepierna, no dudé ni por un segundo que su olfato le dijo lo que yo no quería decirle.

Nos estaban rodeando y yo sabía lo que eso significaba. Sin embargo Edward parecía muy tranquilo, ¿acaso se preparaba para la batalla? Se volteó ligeramente hacia su izquierda hacia el miembro más grande todos los lobos.

-Lo siento Sam, pero no la dejaré. No después de lo que pasó.-Al momento el lobo se transformó mientras los demás gruñían amenazadoramente.

-¿Estas consciente de que has roto el tratado?-Su voz sonaba alterada y su mirada nos recorrió a los dos, yo trataba de decirle que me bajara que se fuera pero él no me escuchaba.

-Lo sé y por ella, rompería mil tratados más. No me importa. Y no vengo en son de guerra, vengo por ella, solo eso. Así que déjame ir en paz.-Le miraba a los ojos mientras Sam le miraba con furia y me veía con algo de enojo.

-¿Crees que puedes entrar cuando se te pegue la gana? Estas en nuestro territorio y sabes cuales son las consecuencias.

-Claro que lo sé, y si pido irme es solamente para llevar a Bella a un lugar seguro, después podemos seguir-Sam le miró perplejo y luego a mi.

-No puedes llevártela, es la prometida de Jacob.-Su mirada aunque severa se fijó en mi cara, entonces soltó un bufido de disgusto.

-¿La lastimaste?-ahora era oficial, era un verdadero lio.

-Nooo, no fue él.-grité con fuerza para que me escucharan. Lo logré Sam se volvió hacia mi, no sin antes fulminar a Edward con la mirada.

-¿Quién?-fue todo lo que dijo Sam

-Jacob-murmuré avergonzada, no quería que lo supieran era humillante, mientras todos seguían a la defensiva Sam se acercó a mi. Edward me puso con delicadeza de pie y me sostuvo de la cintura como si fuera muy frágil… y lo era.

-Puedes comprobarlo Sam, él está dormido y… borracho-Sam no dijo nada, sólo corrió hacia la cabaña y poco después regresó con el semblante torturado.

-Déjala ir Sam, yo la cuidaré-comentó Edward quien no me soltó para nada, sus manos de hierro me agarraban con firmeza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

Sam nos miraba a uno y otro, debatiéndose mientras los demás lobos se acercaban un poco más. Ya estaban cerca cuando un segundo después los Cullen están junto a nosotros, por fuera del círculo.  
Los miré con terror, eso iba a ser una carnicería y no podía permitirlo. Sin embargo fue Edward el que habló.

-¿Permitirías tú esto Sam? ¿Permitirías vivir tranquilo a quien haya hecho daño a Emily? ¿Has podido estar tranquilo después de lo que le hiciste aún sin querer?-eso tocó a Sam como un rayo, fue un estremecimiento violento y un sordo gruñido emergió de su pecho, sin embargo y a pesar de mi pánico Edward no pareció alterado en absoluto.

-Nos miraba a ambos y su mirada fiera de pronto sucumbió, cambio tan bruscamente que después de unos segundos su mirada se hizo suplicante.

-Yo no quería…jamás la hubiera lastimado a propósito. Yo…-sus disculpas solo hacían más grande la sorpresa con los lobos, mientras los Cullen con Carlisle a la cabeza ganaban terreno.

Uno de los lobos gruñía sin parar, sin duda Paul y de pronto se preparó para embestir.

-Detente-la voz de Sam se escuchó y el lobo ya no se movió. De hecho ninguno lo hizo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes llevártela-le dijo con cierta tristeza. Esta comprometida y eso sólo crearía una pelea en la que aunque no quiera debo participar.-Sus palabras sinceras me estremecieron.

-No permitiré que la vuelvan a lastimar, me la llevaré aunque tenga que pelear con mil licántropos después.

-Alto Cullen, no pueden llevársela.-Una voz hizo que todos volteáramos. Contuve el aliento y el pánico creció en mi.

* * *

Uff creo que se esta poniendo feo el asunto.

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Magui de Cullen, Caresme, Monica Morales, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Besos**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	17. Chapter 17NEGATIVAS

Cap.17 NEGATIVAS

—No permitiré que la vuelvan a lastimar, me la llevaré aunque tenga que pelear con mil licántropos después. —

—Alto Cullen, no pueden llevársela.—Una voz hizo que todos volteáramos. Contuve el aliento y el pánico creció en mí.

Billy Black se acercó lentamente y con dificultad mientras Jared y Paul se transformaban para ayudarlo a llegar, ya que la arena imposibilitaba el movimiento. Al llegar junto a nosotros, me miró con detalle y también olió. Su rostro sereno de pronto se transformó en un rostro llameante.

—¿Y Jacob?—se dirigió a mi en concreto, su sola presencia me hacia temblar, pero no por miedo sino porque él era la autoridad total, una palabra suya y mis vampiros estarían aniquilados.

—Esta… durmiendo—no quise decir más, aunque Sam intervino.

—Esta completamente borracho—Le miró con respeto pero haciéndole saber que él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Jacob hizo. Sin embargo Billy permaneció callado unos segundos después habló:

—Sam, ve por Emily—Sam se quedó de piedra pero no dijo absolutamente nada, se dirigió hacia las casas y después de unos minutos regresó. Nadie había dicho nada ni se había movido.

Carlisle, Jasper y Emmet al lado de Edward y mío no se movieron en absoluto, pero sabia por experiencia que Jasper hacia lo suyo, oleadas de calma nos invadieron.

Edward me tenía en brazos y yo estaba feliz de esa parte. Cuando llegaron Sam y Emily no pude entender para qué quería Billy a Emily. Ella estaba un poco intrigada pero no dijo nada, sólo que al verme en brazos de Edward se le escapó un gemido, Sam la abrazó y le murmuró cosas al oído. Mientras ella asentía obediente.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, mientras Edward se negaba a dejarme.

—Edward, como sabrás Bella esta comprometida...—Edward lo interrumpió con un gruñido feroz, todos se agazaparon esperando el momento de luchar.

—¡Eso no le da derecho de hacer lo que hizo, eso es de cobardes!—Le espetó con desprecio. Billy le miró seriamente y su gesto adusto me hizo temblar.

—Sé lo que hizo mi hijo y no me siento orgulloso, sin embargo hay cosas que arreglar. Rompiste el tratado al entrar en nuestras tierras, cualquiera te puede atacar.—Un gemido lastimero salió de mi garganta sin querer y me abracé a él instintivamente, si iban a morir, yo moriría con ellos. No podía permitir que estuviera lejos de mí. Menos que le hicieran daño. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para nadie y menos para Billy quien con parsimonia le pidió a Emily que me llevara a su casa.

Edward me sujetó más fuerte aún. Sus ojos feroces daban miedo, al igual que Emmet.

—No Edward, no queremos lucha, sé porqué lo hiciste y tu valor no pasa desapercibido para mi. Te reconozco tu amor hacia Bella, lo sé. Pero es nuestro territorio… espera no me interrumpas. No he terminado.—Edward aguardó silencioso mientras Carlisle avanzó un paso más hacia su hijo. Dándole muestras de apoyo.

—Yo arreglaré lo que ha pasado, pero me temo que no es fácil romper una promesa, sin embargo te digo que no quedará impune. Ahora les pido que se retiren. No vinieron en son de lucha por lo tanto el tratado sigue vigente. Les doy mi palabra que nadie tomará represalias por esto. No ha pasado nada.—Su voz serena pero cargada de autoridad fue obedecida por todos Sam estaba tranquilo y hasta cierto punto satisfecho.

—Vamos hijo, tiene razón Billy Black, tenemos que irnos.— Edward se resistía, sin embargo me acerqué a su rostro y le besé con todo mi amor.

—Por favor Edward, vete. Yo estaré bien, te lo prometo. —No quería quedarme, pero sabia que si no lo hacia, habría guerra y no estaba dispuesta a perder a mi ángel. Lentamente Emily me tomó de una mano y me jaló suavemente hacia ella, avancé sin dejar de verlo, mientras Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper se llevaban muy a su pesar a Edward quien no dejaba de verme con una mirada triste.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista, seguí sin fuerzas a Emily que me conducía a su casa, los demás seguían afuera. Al llegar, con ternura me ayudó a limpiarme y me dio ropa limpia. Sin embargo me sentía tan mal y tan avergonzada que no decía palabra.

Pude sentir el calor de hogar. Y eso me hacia sentir aún más mal. Si por mí fuera estuviera con Edward, mi ángel personal. Pero no era así, tenia que pensar también que haría pues era un hecho que jamás volvería a permitir que Jacob me tocara. No se lo permitiría de nuevo. Prefería morir.

—¿Deseas un poco de café?—me comentó mientras servía una taza y sólo asentí. Había terminado mi taza y Emily estaba junto a mí. Me tenía abrazada y yo agradecí ese gesto. Necesitaba más que nunca un poco de cariño y refugio. Al cabo de un buen rato me quedé dormida en el sofá. Ella me tapó con una cobija.

La mañana trajo consigo muchas nuevas sensaciones para mí: abandono, dolor, soledad, y una infinita vergüenza. Sin embargo al abrir los ojos, me sorprendí de ver a Billy sonriéndome y a Emily lista para preparar el desayuno, al lado de su Sam.

No quise comer, pues la tristeza me había hecho su prisionera y creo que la única manera de salir de ella era estar al lado de mi amado ángel. Después de eso, Sam y Billy platicaban de cosas sin importancia, yo sabia lo que pasaba, estaban esperando a que llegara Jacob.

Mis temores se confirmaron cuando cerca del medio día Jacob entró a la casa con gesto de dolor.

Me miró y avanzó un paso pero su padre le cerró el camino hacia mí. Sin querer comencé a temblar, mientras Jacob me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Perdóname Bella, por favor. Yo…no sé lo que me pasó. Por favor perdóname—Se arrodilló y sin que nadie se lo esperara Billy lo cacheteó.  
Todos contuvimos la respiración, mientras Billy con gesto de enojo y decepción habló.

—Jamás pensé que tú, mi hijo me diera esta decepción tan grande.—Jacob no habló sólo agacho la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

—No puedo permitir que te acerques a ella. No después de lo que le hiciste. Así que vete de aquí. Te doy una semana para que medites la situación y veas que solución darás.—No dijo más. Se quedó callado indignado.

Sam y Emily sin decir nada permanecían junto a mí. Alertas.

—Por favor Bella, dime algo. Dime que me perdonas—sus ojos mostraban lo que estaba pasando. Dolor y más dolor. Vio el golpe en el rostro y fue como un latigazo en plena cara, mostraba confusión, rabia y dolor.

—¿Yo… yo te… golpeé?—Asentí volteando hacia otro lugar, no quería verlo.

—Y no solo eso—le espetó Sam-Volteé angustiada para verlo. Negué con la cabeza violentamente.

Sam se alejó de Emily y de mi, agarró a Jacob del brazo y lo sacó de la cabaña, fueron rumbo a la playa, donde estuvo hablando con él durante unos minutos, después escuchamos un grito de dolor, no quise ver, porque sabia que era de él. Sin embargo Billy se sentía muy mal.

—Espero que tome la decisión correcta—Y salió de la casa.

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Monica Morales,MAGUIDECULLEN, Caresme, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis VIDEO: ANGELES Y DEMONIOS  
**


	18. Chapter 18EDWARD

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.18 EDWARD.

POV EDWARD

—Sostenlo fuerte Emmett, Jasper por favor cálmalo.—me tenían sujeto entre los tres, pues deseaba con toda mi alma, ir por Bella.

—Es que no lo entienden, ese maldito la golpeó. No puedo permitir dejarla ahí, ella me ama y yo la amo, Carlisle, por favor, suéltenme—sin embargo no me soltaron a pesar de que percibí que Emmett y Jasper estaban furiosos contra el maldito perro, pues querían a mi Bella como una hermana y no podían concebir que la hubiera lastimado.

—Concéntrate Edward, no podemos volver, se rompería el tratado y la primera afectada sería Bella—las palabras de Carlisle me detuvieron en seco. Surtieron efecto.

—Si Edward, si se rompe el tratado ¿quien crees que sufrirá más?—miré con desprecio en dirección de La Push.

—Solo sería un perro menos.—Me sonrió indulgente y leí en su mente lo que me quería decir, era cierto Bella seria quien sufriría pues ellos la habían cuidado. No creo que sufriera por él. Pero los demás no lo dejarían así y seria un pleito infinito que solo dejaría dolor y muerte.

—Sé perfectamente lo que sientes hijo, pero te aseguro que no es la mejor forma, debemos esperar a ver que sucede— por desgracia mi padre tenia la razón, tenía que esperar.

—De todos modos estarás así hasta que te calmes.—Emmett lanzó un gruñido al igual que Jasper, mi padre los miró.

—Y ustedes también, no son de mucha ayuda para Edward de esa manera. Ya encontraremos una solución.

Mi padre se fue a su despacho meditabundo, él era el primer indignado y colérico de ver que habían golpeado y abusado de Bella, pero tenía una maldita razón en lo que decía, no podía hacer nada y eso me frustraba mucho más.

Mientras Esme, mi madre, llegó junto a mí, al igual que Alice y Rosalie. Todas estaban indignadas. Pero mi madre corrió a abrazarme.

—Sé que encontraran la solución a esto hijo, ustedes no estarán separados mucho tiempo más.

Alice me miró y vi que estaba frustrada pues no podía ver a Bella al estar con los licántropos. Mis hermanas se acercaron a sus parejas y les dieron un beso y luego se fueron, Esme permaneció un poco más junto a mí.

—Sabes cariño, les tengo una sorpresa a ambos, tendrás que esperar a que Bella este contigo para verlo—Y se fue.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, mi madre era la que más fe tenía en que volveríamos a estar juntos y yo no estaba dispuesto a pasar más tiempo sin Bella, la tendría en mis brazos y la cuidaría y le daría todo mi amor, para hacerla olvidar esta maldita pesadilla, aún tenia grabada en mi mente su triste mirada cuando nos separamos. Ella era mía, de nadie más. Y yo estaba dispuesto a pelear con todo por ella.

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Monica Morales(Nena no dejo mis fics por hacer otros, el fic nuevo no es para mi, es por ayudar a una muy querida amiga mia. Es mi manera de poder hacer algo por ella, hay cosas que no les puedo decir porque son privadas pero quiero que por favor entiendas que no es por vanidad, es por ayudar. Los demás fics los seguiré como te dije no dejaré ninguno inconcluso, pero el trabajo tambien me avasalla de pronto y que te puedo decir de la familia, tambien necesita tiempo, solo dame tiempo hermosa, yo seguiré, confia en mi. Caresme hermosa,MAGUIDECULLEN, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos. Nuevo video: ANGELES Y DEMONIOS  
**


	19. Chapter 19JACOB

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.19 JACOB

POV JACOB

Me sentí tan desilusionado y furioso cuando me dí cuenta que ella se había entregado al maldito vampiro, que me sentía como si mil hierros candentes me tatuaran la piel.

Odiaba a esos malditos parásitos, pero odiaba más que ella lo amara, era increíble el nivel de dolor y despecho que mi corazón albergaba, habían pasado días desde aquello y por primera vez en mi vida, me metí en un bar, al estar tomando hice platica con unos tipos, los cuales al escuchar mi dilema, obvio que no sabían que era licántropo ni que mi enemigo era vampiro, pero lo que me aconsejaron no me pareció mal.

Había tomado demasiado y no estaba consciente de muchas cosas era muy tarde cuando salí del bar, sin embargo estaba envenenado mi corazón, ellos me habían dicho:  
"enséñale quien manda" "que cumpla su promesa" "lo mejor que puedes hacer es hacerla tuya y así la aseguras para ti". Y lo que me hizo hacerles caso, la maldita frase que me nubló por completo: "Embarázala y no te podrá dejar", esas malditas palabras enraizaron en mi dolido corazón y se extendieron como una nube negra y peligrosa.

No tomé en cuenta nada más y salí de ahí con mi plan trazado. Cuando llegué a la cabaña ella estaba acostada, sin embargo el verla así hizo que me imaginara que ese maldito chupasangre estaba con ella, eso me hizo hervir la sangre, la odiaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo.

Sin darle tiempo de nada me abalancé sobre ella, la verdad pensé que era un maldito sueño, no era yo mismo, no me sentía dueño de mi. Estaba sumido en el más profundo de los rencores y tenia que apagar esta maldita llama de deseo y venganza.

Fui brutal con ella, cuando lo que quería era ser dulce y tierno, quería que me amara, que se sintiera feliz entre mis brazos, pero no recuerdo más.

Sólo sé que cuando desperté más allá del medio día, no reaccioné. Sin embargo la busqué, pensé que todo era producto de mi imaginación, sin embargo al buscarla, llegué a casa de Sam y ahí estaba ella, en cuanto me vio, se puso a temblar, vi su cara llena de miedo y luego el golpe en el rostro, lentamente comprendí que le había hecho daño, supliqué por su perdón, pero mi padre se cruzó, caí de rodillas acongojado y luego sentí dos bofetadas mientras mi padre me decía que estaba decepcionado de mi. No podía recordar con claridad lo que había ocurrido.

Sam me llevó afuera:

—Eres un maldito estúpido Jacob—le miré indignado pero aguardé sus palabras.

—Violaste a Bella y la dejaste muy mal, Edward estuvo aquí, de hecho todos los Cullen estuvieron aquí.

Mi mirada se torno vidriosa y furiosa

—No, tu padre no la dejo ir. Pero es peor que eso. Ahora no te podrás acercar a ella, esta bajo la protección de toda la manada, así que debes alejarte, sólo esperaremos un tiempo prudente, te imaginarás para qué y luego tendrás que hacer algo al respecto. —Me agarré la cabeza con desesperación, yo había violado a Bella, había sido verdad, no era un a maldita pesadilla, mi peor error lo cometí, grité de dolor y sin embargo aun me quedaban fuerzas.

—No la dejaré, primero mato al maldito vampiro.—Miré con odio hacia el bosque mientras Sam me veía inconforme.

—Entonces estas solo Jacob.—y se marchó dejándome en medio de esta pesadilla.

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme, Monica Morales, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis video: ANGELES Y DEMONIOS  
**


	20. Chapter 20SOLA

**Chicas, estoy estrenando aquí fic, Mi historia entre tus Besos, Quimera ó Realidad un fic muy hot y con mucha acción, suspenso y más. Espero ver sus comentarios a ver que les parece.**

Cap.20 SOLA

Me sentí protegida en casa de Emily, sin embargo, mi tristeza alertó a todos, dejé de comer y adelgacé más, mis ojeras eran profundas pues casi no dormía por temor a que Jacob repitiera su ataque, sin embargo no lo hizo, todos los días, desde una prudente distancia, me miraba a través de la ventana y me suplicaba que lo perdonara y que volviéramos a comenzar.

No estaba dispuesta a eso, prefería morir si no podía estar con mi ángel. Él se daba cuenta y se iba triste y furioso. Era igual todos los días, al amanecer y al anochecer. No podía tener queja de mí, no salía, me la pasaba encerrada todo el tiempo ahora en mi cuarto, aunque era el de Emily, ella compartía con Sam y su bebe, la habitación contigua y así me tenían bien cuidada.

Sin embargo, perdí las ganas de vivir, poco a poco mi deseo de ver el sol, de aspirar el aire fresco y frio del mar, se iba olvidando. Mi tristeza era tan grande que no podía respirar bien, sentía un nudo inmenso entre mi garganta y mi corazón.

Extrañaba tanto a Edward, y lo que más me dolía era no poder verlo, aunque fuera un minuto. No era posible, Billy estaba muy triste por mí, sin embargo también tenía que esperar. Jacob se había negado a dejarme ir. Así que tuvimos que dejar el tiempo pasar. Todas las noches tenia pesadillas, sentía que Jacob entraba y repetía su canallada. Gritaba y me despertaba en medio de sudor y lagrimas, viendo aterrada para todos lados y asustándome hasta de la más insignificante de las sombras.

—Edward, mi Edward...te extraño—murmuraba entre lágrimas, consumiéndome de pena.  
Pasaron los días y cada vez estaba peor.

Una mañana entró Emily a despertarLA, pues ya era tarde, sin embargo a pesar de sus suaves movimientos, no despertó. Ansiosa y temerosa le gritó a Sam.

—Debe verla un doctor, esto no esta bien.—Emily lo miró por un momento y dijo:

—Sabes que Jacob no lo permitirá—él la miró serio.

—El no es el jefe, el jefe es Billy, voy por él.—Y salió de la cabaña.  
Todo el día esperaron a que despertara pero no fue así. Jacob le gritaba desde afuera, Sam, Paul y Jared, lo tenían a raya para que no entrara.

Sin embargo yo estaba en una nube densa y negra dentro de mi propia mente, me veía a mi misma frente a un abismo, y dos figuras flotando frente a mí, a una distancia de dos metros.  
Jacob me miraba suplicante y triste, me tendía las manos para que fuera hacia él. Del otro lado mi ángel estaba frente a mí y me miraba amorosamente y me tendía sus fríos brazos, pero mi miedo era mucho, temía caer. Así que sólo los miraba, abajo un candente infierno con llamas altísimas se alzaba para dejarme ver que si caía, no sobreviviría.

Me sentía atrapada, sola, a pesar de estar viendo a mi ángel que me miraba, sin decir nada, sólo su mirada suplicante me llenaba de angustia.

Solo nubes negras alrededor de mi, solo tristeza y llanto, sólo eso.

Sin embargo Billy decidió que llamaran al Doctor. Y Sam fue precisamente por Carlisle Cullen.

En los límites del territorio quileute, Carlisle le miró a Sam

—No se preocupe Doc, no es guerra, se trata de Bella y sé que usted la ayudará.

—Gracias Sam, de verdad te agradezco tu bondad y ojalá si pueda hacer algo por ella.—iban sumamente preocupados y a pesar de ser enemigos naturales, ambos convivían pacíficamente por un bien común: Bella.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Emily, está sollozaba, pues habían pasado mucho tiempo y no reaccionaba a nada de lo que hacían.

—Por favor, sólo se quedará Emily, necesito revisar a Bella—Billy y los demás obedecieron, Jacob estaba literalmente amarrado y con Paul, Quil y Jared vigilándolo ya que gritaba insultos al doctor. Sus amigos le decían que estaba mal, pero él no quiso oírlos.

Después de un rato de estar revisando a Bella y preguntar a Emily, sacó un poco de su sangre ante la maravillada mirada de Emily, sabia que era un vampiro pero jamás imaginó que tendría tal dominio ante la sangre y una sensación de respeto inundó a Emily.

—Creo que tendré que hacer unas pruebas y regresaré después.—Luego de informar a Billy y Sam de lo acontecido, salió de la reserva rumbo al hospital.

Emily les contó lo sucedido y ambos hombres se quedaron perplejos de tal maravilla.

—Es más poderoso de lo que se imagina él mismo—comentó Billy con sabiduría y aprecio.

En el hospital, Carlisle trabajó con ahínco y después de haber pasado un buen rato, vio los resultados.

—Dios mío—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Mil gracias a:Monica Morales, Caresme, Diana Cullen Swan, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	21. RESULTADOS

**Nota: No sé que pasa en ffnet. Que ahora no me deja responder los review de las chicas que estan inscritas, asi que los pondré aquí, y espero que se arregle pronto.**

**Siento mucho la tardanza,pero tuve problemas. Y yo por la familia y mis amigas doy todo. Disculpenme en verdad, estoy de vuelta y aquí tienen los capitulos. Lo siento de nuevo. besos**

Cap.21 RESULTADO

En el hospital, Carlisle trabajó con ahínco y después de haber pasado un buen rato, vio los resultados.

—Dios mío—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

De inmediato se dirigió hasta su casa, donde Alice estaba nerviosa. No quiso decir nada, hasta que por fin tuvieran los resultados.  
Edward seguía sujeto por Emmett y Jasper. No daban muestras de cansancio, aunque ya querían acción.

—Edward —le dijo Carlisle demasiado afectado.

—Bella...esta grave—Emmett tuvo que emplear más su fuerza pues Edward se removía con furia. Jasper intentaba aplacarlo pero era inútil.

—Bella, tengo que ir por ella, ¡tengo que sacarla de ahí!—gritaba enfurecido, mientras Esme al igual que Alice miraban preocupadas a Carlisle.

—Creo que sé que puede ayudarla, pero te necesito calmado, irás conmigo, pero te comportarás ó no servirá de nada.—Esas palabras ayudaron a Edward a calmarse.

Emmett lo soltó y Jasper lo tranquilizó.

—Les hablaré si ocurre algo—les dijo Carlisle mientras él y Edward entraban en el mercedes y se iban.

Edward iba callado, sólo leyendo los pensamientos de Carlisle, solo una cosa escapaba de su mente, había algo que Carlisle le ocultaba desesperadamente.

—No Edward, no lo intentes, debes verla, para comprender.—Entonces Edward obedeció. Anhelaba estar junto a ella, y ahora podría estarlo, se sentía con ánimo suficiente para poder pelear contra un gigante si era preciso.

Cuando llegaron a La Push, Billy y Sam, miraron intrigados a Edward.

—Me temo que es parte de un experimento y lo necesito… al igual que a Jacob. —Todos lo miraron como si estuviese loco, incluso Edward lo miró con alarma y enojo.

—¿Acaso experimentarás con Bella? —nadie dijo nada, solo le veíamos.

—Si es necesario si, su vida esta en riesgo, eso es lo que me obliga a actuar así.—Si tenia sus motivos no los supo Edward, mas intrigado y nervioso volteó a ver a Billy y Sam, el jefe dio su aprobación y entraron a la cabaña de Emily.

Edward en cuanto entró a la cabaña miró a Bella, se veía tan pálida, tan ojerosa, parecía muerta y eso lo asustó.

—Carlisle ¿seguro que se curará? —le miró a los ojos y contestó sinceramente preocupado.

—No lo sé Edward. No lo sé.

Billy y Sam al igual que Emily y Edward no sabían que pensar. Hasta que Carlisle habló:

—Los resultados arrojan que Bella esta sana, no tiene nada físicamente hablando, lo que por cierto me lleva a pensar que si esta enferma.-Todos quedaron perplejos, menos Edward.

—Esta enferma de tristeza y soledad. Ya saben a lo que me refiero, así que en eso consiste mi experimento, por favor dejen entrar a Jacob para ver como reacciona Bella y después entrará Edward. —el vampiro miró a su padre con disgusto, permitiría que el maldito perro se acercara a Bella. Si, lo iba a hacer, pero él estaría ahí, tenían muchas cuentas que arreglar.

—Sam, ve y trae a Jacob, que te acompañen Paul, Jared y Embry.—Sam se marchó de inmediato obedeciendo a Billy y después de unos minutos entró Jacob con la comitiva. Al ver al doctor gruñó furioso, más la voz autoritaria de su padre lo aplacó al instante.

—Jacob, compórtate. Es una oportunidad la que te daré.—de inmediato se controló y miró con rencor a Edward, quien le miraba fríamente y con desprecio.

—Vas a entrar a ver a Bella—le dijo su padre— tienes cinco minutos para verla y luego saldrás, ¿entiendes?—Jacob asintió y se metió a la recamara cerrando de un portazo. Edward se removió inquieto. Parecía que Sam le había leído la mente.

—No te preocupes Edward, los chicos están rodeando la cabaña, no podrá salir por ningún lado ni hacer algo indebido.—Sam le sonrió con camaradería y Edward agradeció el gesto. Escuchó en su mente que Sam no estaba de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Jacob y que defendería a Bella a costa de su vida si fuera necesario y entendía también el amor entre Bella y Edward. Eso lo agradeció el vampiro con una sonrisa amable.

Mientras en la recamara.

Jacob miró a Bella con angustia, se veía tan mal, que no podía dejar de reprocharse haber sido tan bruto y estúpido para haberla lastimado, pero tenia esperanza, si ella le perdonaba, podía hacer una familia y ser felices. Eso le dio un poco de consuelo.

—Bella—Le dijo al oído mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas, enormes y candentes.

—Por favor pequeña, perdóname, nunca quise lastimarte, solo ...cometí un error, un muy grandísimo y estúpido error, pero te amo tanto, que tengo miedo que te alejes de mi.  
Yo quiero ser tu amor Bella, elígeme a mí, yo puedo darte todo lo que él no podrá, yo siempre te amaré, viviré sólo para ti, por favor Bella. Conmigo puedes disfrutar cosas que no podrás con él, y siempre podrás ser tú. No quiero que vayas con él, te hace daño. Por favor, entiéndelo. Si me das una oportunidad yo seré lo que tú quieras que sea. Estaré siempre junto a ti. Te adoraré siempre. Además si tuvieras un hijo conmigo seria el colmo de la felicidad, eso es lo que más anhelo, por favor, no lo elijas.

En su mente, escuchaba las palabras de Jacob, estaba frente a ella, y ella estaba en el precipicio, todo cuanto dijo lo escuchó, pero por más que quiso no encontró ni una sola razón para estar junto a él, no lo quería y nunca lo quiso, le miró que estaba suplicante, pero cerró los ojos, no quería verlo, no quería sentirlo, recordaba perfectamente sus brutales caricias, ¿Cómo podía decir que le amaba? Él estaba enfermo, era una obsesión. Y ella no deseaba estar junto a él. Y se aterró al pensar que podía tener un hijo de él. Eso le hizo congelarse de horror. Eso impediría estar con su ángel.

Después de los cinco minutos, salió abatido. Era el turno de Edward, pasó junto a él.

—Maldita garrapata —su comentario solo hizo que Billy se enojara con él. Edward había escuchado todo cuanto dijo Jacob, y contuvo su furia.

Edward entró y vio lo que tanto temía. Su amada Bella casi a punto de morir. De inmediato se hincó junto a ella y tomando su mano y acariciando su rostro como tanto deseaba hacerlo.

—Amor, estoy aquí, no sabes como te extrañé. ¿Sabes cuanto te amo? No, no lo sabes, pero mi amor por ti es infinito, sin ti, todo pierde su color, no hay alegría, no hay vida, simplemente te llevas todo lo que soy contigo.

Te necesito junto a mí para ser feliz. Sabes, Esme tiene un regalo para ti, no debes hacerla esperar.

Dentro de la mente de Bella, algo sucedió, su amado ángel por fin le hablaba. Escuchó cada una de sus palabras y se sintió feliz, inmensamente feliz, deseaba poder besarlo, poder tocarlo, sentirse en sus brazos. Siguió hablando. A pesar de su terror.

Parecía que escuchaba su mente, cuando le escuchó decir:

—Bella, te amo y no me importa si esperas un hijo de él, si tú lo deseas, yo también lo amaré. No sientas miedo, no quiero que temas, porque yo te defenderé. Yo sé que no puedo darte esa opción, y no sabes lo que daría por poder hacerlo realidad, sin embargo tú eres más importante para mi que cualquier otra cosa, así que si quieres un bebé ó si viene uno en camino, y si así lo deseas, yo seré tanto ó mas feliz que tú, mi amada Bella.

Necesito tenerte en mis brazos, no sabes cuanta falta me hacen tus besos, tus caricias. Anhelo tu aliento, tu mirada, el calor de tu cuerpo junto al mío. Si me dejas, no será por mucho tiempo, porque te seguiré a donde vayas. Una vez dijiste que tu alma era mía, entonces regrésamela, porque me hace falta para vivir.—le dio un suave beso en los labios y la abrazó.

Eso fue lo que le dio fuerzas suficientes para ir hacia él, dio el paso hacia el abismo sin verlo, todo lo que hacia era mirar su dulce mirada y su sonrisa arrebatadora. De inmediato la abrazó.  
Sintió un tirón y jaló aire desesperadamente. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba él.

—¡Edward, mi amor!—la besó tan delicadamente que creía estar en el paraíso.

—¡Noooo!—un grito desgarrado y gutural se escuchó afuera, varias voces coreaban.

—Sujétalo.

—Ya lo tengo.

—No te confíes.

Y después los gritos se alejaron, le dio pena por él, pero no podía hacer nada.

De inmediato pasaron los demás: Carlisle, Billy, Sam y Emily quienes sorprendidos, los miraban silenciosos.

—Aún falta algo por esperar. Bella no puede salir hasta saber si esta embarazada.—Comentó Billy con tristeza .

POV BELLA

—Pues esta embarazada—Carlisle pronunció aquellas palabras con cierta renuencia.

Todos voltearon a mirarme y yo palidecí. Era mi condena, ahora debía quedarme aquí, sin mi Edward y eso era el infierno mismo.

—¿Está seguro Doctor?—preguntó Billy con el semblante oscurecido. —Entonces ya sabes lo que eso significa Edward.

Volteé a ver a mi ángel y lo agarré queriendo fusionarme con él. No quería dejarlo ir. No ahora que mis peores temores se confirmaban.

—Lo siento tanto Bella, pero no puedes salir, ahora estás ligada a él. De verdad lo lamento. Sam acompaña a Edward y al doctor a su auto.—Sin decir más, el jefe salió de la cabaña.

—No Edward, no quiero quedarme, ¡por favor llévame contigo! —Pero Carlisle ya tenia sujeto a Edward quien hacia esfuerzos por soltarse y correr hacia mi.

—No te dejaré Bella, lo sabes, no te dejaré, ¡te amo!—sin saber de dónde, Emmett y Jasper aparecieron y sacaron a la fuerza a Edward, quien ahora se revolvía furioso contra sus hermanos.  
Sam miraba la escena dolido y triste, aprendió a respetar a los Cullen y Edward era un tipo agradable, su pena era compartida.

Al llegar al auto lo metieron a la fuerza. Sam se acercó a Edward quien se detuvo momentáneamente.

—Te llamaré si sucede algo inusual —y le guiñó el ojo, Edward abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y de inmediato le dio su celular.

—Por favor Sam, cuídala por mí. No permitas que la lastimen. —Sam asintió con gesto grave y Edward supo que él la cuidaría como a Emily.

Después en la noche los ancianos se reunieron para decidir la fecha de la boda. Luego llamaron a Bella que estaba muy triste.

—Hemos decidido Bella que la ceremonia se realizara dentro de dos meses. Por lo tanto desde ahora eres considerada como la esposa de Jacob Black, pero no te tocará hasta después de la ceremonia.

—Eso si yo lo permito. —les escupió y salió furiosa, corrió hasta la cabaña, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Al llegar a su recamara. Sam estaba ahí.

—Bella, lo que voy a hacer es por tu bien. —me aseguró y sacó de entre sus ropas un celular, al instante comprendí y agradecida tomé el celular y marqué. Por fin escuché su dulce voz.

—¿Esta bien Bella, Sam? —su voz cargada de preocupación me llenó de alegría.

—Soy yo amor —No podía decirle que feliz me hacia escucharlo.

—Bella, corazón ¿estas bien? — entonces pude decirle el resultado de la junta de ancianos.

Un silencio helado se dejó caer entre nosotros.

—No importa cómo, pero te sacaré de ahí, lo prometo Bella. —Sam me pidió el celular, alguien venia.

* * *

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 6 a 7 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Adriu, consu masen, liduvina, Edward Kaname, ,Monica Morales, Diana Cullen Swan, glen santos, Caresme, Yazmin Cullen mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	22. ENFRENTAMIENTO PELIGROSO

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, asi que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Asi que si no es por ahí, lo haré por aca.**

**Siento mucho enfermarme pero la migraña no pide permiso. Discúlpenme en verdad, estoy de vuelta y aquí tienen los capítulos. Lo siento de nuevo. besos**

Cap.22 ENFRENTAMIENTO PELIGROSO

Era Jacob quien entró eufórico, sólo que Sam le impidió acercarse a Bella. Sonriente le dijo a Sam, sin dejar de ver a Bella.

—No importa Sam, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, ahora Bella es mía y nada ni nadie puede impedirlo ya.—Le miré con rencor.

—No te acerques, porque aunque este embarazada, jamás seré tuya, ¿lo oíste Jacob? ¡Jamás!—Sam no se apartó mientras el aludido sonreía aún más feliz.

—No hay nada que me digas para no sentirme alegre, Bella, lo siento, pero eres mía.

—No, Jacob. Yo soy de Edward. Recuerda que soy su mujer. No tuya.—Esas palabras, le produjeron un espasmo de dolor.

—No importa, no vivirá por mucho tiempo la sabandija esa. Te lo prometo Bella, entonces no tendrás opción.—Sam le miraba y no reconocía al joven que tiempo atrás era el orgullo de la tribu.

—Aunque así fuera Jacob, si tú le matas, en ese mismo momento me quito la vida, sin él no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo. Le seguiré tan pronto como pueda.—Y sonreí mientras Jacob me miraba furioso y salía de la cabaña.

—Por favor Sam, habla con Edward, dile que se cuide, algo trama Jacob—le dije con pánico en la voz, Sam me miró y se asomó para comprobar que Jacob se había alejado, de inmediato habló con Edward. Y luego me pasó el teléfono.

—Bella, mi amor. Por favor, necesito que confíes en mi. —eso no tenia que decirlo, yo mejor que nadie confiaba ciegamente en él. —Haz lo que te diga Sam. — y después de algunos comentarios colgó.

El plan era huir de La Push. Sam nos ayudaría, pues no estaba de acuerdo con lo estipulado por los ancianos y menos con la actitud de Jacob.

Fue a ver a Emily para ponerse de acuerdo. Y regresó en la madrugada, yo estaba lista. Sólo quería salir de ahí.

Por ningún lado hubo problema y al salir de territorio quileute, Edward y sus hermanos nos esperaban.  
Al verme, casi voló a mi encuentro y yo me arrojé en sus brazos. Le sonreí agradecida a Emily y a Sam, mientras Edward hablaba.

—No tengo con qué pagarte esto Sam, pero si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme. Le estrechó la mano mientras mis lágrimas caían suavemente y me aferraba a Edward. Luego se fueron y nosotros nos quedamos entre las sombras, mi amado ángel me tomó en brazos con delicadeza y me llevó hacia la casa de su padre.

Una vez que llegamos, Alice estaba feliz, mientras Esme me abrazaba y Carlisle me daba la bienvenida.

Yo me sentía dichosa y capaz de enfrentar lo que fuera necesario para estar con mi amado.

—Estas muy desmejorada Bella, tienes que alimentarte bien.—asentí contenta de estar ahí, ahora me sentía mucho mejor y eso sería el paraíso al lado de mi amado Edward.

—Me traicionaste, Sam. Y eso no lo perdonaré jamás.—Un gruñido y después dos lobos se enfrentaban en medio de la noche, Emily corrió hacia la casa pidiendo ayuda. Un fuerte crujido y un aullido lastimero, indicó que alguien había salido herido. Emily volteó angustiada y aterrada a contemplar como caía un lobo.

La noche no permitía ver quien había caído y el grito de Emily alertó a todos. Llegó Paul y Jared mientras Seth llegaba al último. Todos miraban el espectáculo nocturno de la lucha sin aliento.

Al final, alguien se irguió y caminó hasta ellos. Era Sam, mientras Jacob permanecía inconsciente en el suelo. Con su el rostro compungido por lo que acababa de hacer, miraba a Emily con angustia.

—Has hecho lo correcto—afirmó ella, mientras Sam empezó a poner al tanto a los demás. Nadie dudó de sus palabras y cuando Billy llegó también le contó la verdad.  
Sam, se qué tus intenciones son buenas, sin embargo ella debe regresar. Volteó a ver a su hijo y le entristeció ver lo obsesionado que estaba por Bella.

La dignidad de su jerarquía imponía respeto.

—Debo hablar con los Cullen, esto puede ser el inicio de la guerra.—y se fue con la ayuda de Sam, Paul y Jared.

En casa de los Cullen.

En la recamara de Edward.

—Por favor amor, descansa—Edward me acomodaba en una cama mullida y me acarició tiernamente el pelo. Mientras yo miraba embelesada su divino rostro.

—Te amo Edward, ¡no sabes cuanto te extrañé!—Carlisle estaba preparando todo para irnos lejos de ahí y comenzar una nueva vida.  
Él me abrazó y mientras me besaba tierno la mejilla, de pronto un salvaje espasmo se apoderó de mí. Me levanté de prisa y él me soltó automáticamente.

—¿Qué sucede amor?—con preocupación me siguió hasta el baño donde vomité escandalosamente.

Esperó mientras me ayudaba con el cabello y luego me ayudó a levantarme, me enjuagué la cara y la boca, mientras la nausea desaparecía sin dejar rastro.  
Nuevamente me llevó a la cama, mientras abochornada, sabia que eran molestias propias del embarazo.

—No te preocupes mi vida, yo te cuidaré. Y te lo digo de nuevo, si lo deseas, yo también lo deseo, si lo amas, yo también lo amo. No hay nada que me pueda alejar de ti.— Carlisle subió a revisarme y le pidió a Edward que saliera.

Ahora frente a Carlisle tenia un súbito antojo. Era increíble. Quería un bistec casi crudo, y era imperioso mi deseo, casi supliqué por un bistec, mientras escuché ruidos de sartén en la cocina, sin duda Esme, tan linda como siempre.

Al sentarme cuando Esme me trajo el bistec, saboreé la delicia de sabor, mientras Carlisle me miraba dubitativo.

Afuera Edward junto con Emmett y Jasper se veían con Billy, Quil, Paul y Jared.

—Sabes que no quiero esto—le dijo Billy a Edward mientras éste asentía con pesar.

—Pero Bella debe regresar, el peso de una promesa es ineludible.—Edward iba a replicar, se estaba enfureciendo, sabia por sus mentes que estaban dispuestos a llevarse a Bella a cualquier costo y lamentaban que fuera así, también Edward lo lamentaba, no quería hacer daño a ninguno de ellos.

—No. Bella no regresará.—todos adoptaron posiciones de ataque, los lobos comenzaban a temblar, no tardarían en entrar en fase.

—No hay necesidad de enfrentamientos Billy Black… Bella le pertenece a Edward y la promesa no es valida ya.— Carlisle habló con voz serena pero también autoritariamente.

Todos incluyendo Edward se quedaron impresionados.

* * *

estamos llegando a los ultimos capitulos de esta historia.

saludos.

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Adriu, Yani Cullen, Monica Morales, Diana Cullen Swan, Angie Masen, liduvina, consu masen mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	23. NO QUIERO ACEPTARLO

_**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**_

Cap.23 NO QUIERO ACEPTARLO

—No hay necesidad de enfrentamientos Billy Black, Bella le pertenece a Edward y la promesa no es valida ya.— Carlisle habló con voz serena pero también autoritariamente.

Todos incluyendo Edward se quedaron impresionados

—¿Por qué esta tan seguro Dr. Cullen?—preguntó Billy con interés.

—Puede pasar y ver a Bella por usted mismo, y saque sus conclusiones.—Todos los licántropos entraron con cierto recelo, dentro me encontraron comiéndome mitercer bistec, esta vez crudo, al verlos, me apenó, al levantarme un definido bulto se veía en mi vientre. Billy miraba asombrado. Acercándose a mí, con la mirada me pidió permiso para tocar mi vientre, accedí y su mano se colocó cuidadosamente.

Al momento un violento movimiento de parte de mi bebe me hizo casi doblarme de la sorpresa y el dolor. Al momento Edward me tomó en brazos y me recostó suavemente en el sofá, mudo de la impresión Billy Black volteó a ver a Carlisle como pidiendo una explicación.

Carlisle sonrió.

—Me apena sobremanera la situación, pero es la verdad. Bella esta embarazada de Edward, y ustedes saben que ellos estuvieron juntos antes de que Jacob...—un gruñido de Edward le hizo interrumpir la frase.

—Si, ya sabemos lo que hizo.—dijo Sam con pena.

—Además la promesa ya no se puede cumplir, pues fue el mismo Jacob quien la rompió.

Charlie le había pedido que fueran felices, si mal no recuerdo las palabras de Bella y Jacob no cumplió de hecho, hizo todo lo contrario la daño.—Billy asintió con tristeza mientras veía a los licántropos.

—Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.—se volteó hacia Bella.

—Por favor Bella, trata de perdonar a mi hijo, en su obsesión no se dio cuenta cuando pasó el limite del amor. Él solo quería lo mejor para ti, y pensaba que era él.—con cierta tristeza salió con los muchachos mientras Carlisle lo acompañaba.

—Cualquier cosa Dr. Cullen avísenos, por favor, cuídenla mucho, es una gran muchacha—Y se fueron.

Al llegar a La Push, Jacob se enteró del resultado y se negó a aceptarlo, nuevamente tuvieron que amarrarlo y cuidarlo para que no fuera por Bella.

—Nunca fue tuya hijo mío, lo mejor es olvidar, duele mucho, pero es lo mejor.—Jacob miraba a todos con rabia, no permitiría que Edward se saliera con la suya, tenia que hacer algo.

POV JACOB

Salí de ahí muerto de rabia, estaba sinceramente fuera de mí. No podía perderla, no podía ser cierto que fuera a tener un hijo de ese maldito bastardo. No quería aceptar la realidad y me negaba a mi mismo la derrota. No sabía como haría pero Bella seria mía. Sólo mía.

Corrí en mi forma lobuna y me alejé lo más veloz posible, no deseaba estar cerca de ellos. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de separarlos, de matar a Edward, porque esa era la solución: matarlo a él. Sin él, Bella sería mía sin reparo alguno. Y aunque de momento me preocupó muchísimo su embarazo pues terminaría muriendo por el engendro ese, podía hacer algo. Un plan se formó en mi mente mientras seguía corriendo atravesando bosques y solitarios parajes, a la luz de las estrellas y en medio del silencio es más fácil pensar.

Si mataba a Edward a tiempo, podía ayudarla a desechar al engendro de sus entrañas. Sí, era una solución perfecta, así ella seguiría siendo humana y seria por fin toda mía.

Un olor me hizo detenerme abruptamente. Reconocí el olor y entonces me di cuenta que la suerte estaba definitivamente de mi lado. Eso me ayudo para terminar de convencerme que era el plan perfecto. Sólo faltaba atar cabos.

Busque durante unos minutos el origen del olor y pronto llegué a una cueva.

—Vengo en son de paz—había adoptado mi forma humana y estaba a la entrada de la cueva. Era la mejor manera de hacerle saber que no quería pelea.

—¿Quieres que te mate perro infeliz?—grito la voz desde lo profundo de la cueva.

—Al contrario, quiero decirte que estoy de tu lado y que quiero hacer un trato contigo.

—Vete al infierno—respondió la voz furiosa. Sabia que funcionaria la treta.

—¿Qué clase de trato?—volvió a decir la voz totalmente intrigada.

—Sal para que podamos hablar. Vengo solo y es una suerte haberte encontrado. Quiero ayudarte a matar a Edward Cullen.

Victoria salió despacio y cautelosamente, miró en todas direcciones y comprobó que venia solo. La perplejidad le descomponía el bello rostro.

—¿Es una trampa?—me dijo con su cantarina voz.

—En absoluto, tú quieres venganza, yo también. Unamos fuerzas y ya verás.—Me miró con furia y luego poco a poco sus ojos se calmaron. Le conté lo sucedido y ella abrió de nuevo los ojos por la sorpresa de saber que Bella estaba embarazada de Edward.

—Así que quieres eliminar a Edward, me parece bien, así sufrirá ella de por vida.—Sonrió siniestramente y no me gustó el comentario, pero que más daba, Bella estaría triste por una temporada pero después se recuperaría y entonces seremos felices. Deje pasar por alto el comentario.

—Creo que es buena idea, pero como estoy segura de que me dices la verdad y no es una trampa.—Era desconfiada, y tenía que darle una prueba. Saqué mi cuchillo que llevaba en el tobillo y me corté la palma de la mano.

—Te lo juro por la sangre de los Black que te digo la verdad, y que deseo más que tú, que el maldito Edward Cullen muera.—ella miró cómo caía mi sangre y era absorbida por la tierra, con gesto adusto me miró unos segundos y luego sonrió. Estaba de acuerdo.

—Tenemos mucho que planear.—Y empezamos a trazar nuestro plan.

* * *

estamos en los ultimos capitulos de esta historia.

_**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**_

_**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**_

_**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**_

_**Mil gracias a: Caresme hermosa, Adriu, Monica Morales, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**_

_**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**_


	24. EMBOSCADA

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

Cap.24 EMBOSCADA

—Te lo juro por la sangre de los Black que te digo la verdad, y que deseo más que tú, que el maldito Edward Cullen muera.—ella miró cómo caía mi sangre y era absorbida por la tierra, con gesto adusto me miró unos segundos y luego sonrió. Estaba de acuerdo.

—Tenemos mucho que planear.—Y empezamos a trazar nuestro plan.

Pasaron otros quince días y mi embarazo era descomunal, tenía fracturadas dos costillas pues mi bebe tenia que moverse, Edward estaba tan preocupado porque no podía tomar alimentos, hasta que a Rosalie se le ocurrió que a lo mejor tomando sangre el bebé y yo estaríamos mejor. Funcionó.

Nadie supo de Jacob en ese tiempo. La verdad yo tenía miedo. No se lo dije a Edward para no preocuparlo más, tenía demasiado con esto como para ponerle otro problema más.

Y cada vez me iba sintiendo más mal. Lo único que me importaba es que mi bebé naciera bien. Todos eran cariñosos y amables conmigo.

Días después, todos salieron de caza, menos Edward que no me quería dejar sola ni un minuto. Ya se acercaba la hora de que mi bebe naciera. Edward estaba muy desmejorado pues no quería salir y no estaba bien alimentado.

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Su cara se distorsionó de furia mientras volteaba hacia el ventanal y me cubría con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa Edward?—en eso, un estruendo se dejó escuchar. Y varias figuras entraron, entre ellas Jacob. Sólo dijo:

—Mátenlo, yo me la llevaré.— y se abalanzaron los vampiros neófitos sobre mi Edward, no dejándolo acercárseme e impidiéndole poder protegerme.  
Jacob me tomó en brazos y no pude hacer mucho por lo débil que estaba.

—¡Noooo Edward, no por favor!—Me sacó de la casa y me llevó hacia el bosque, donde con espanto descubrí a Victoria.

—Bien Jacob, veo que es cierto. Entonces, mata a Edward. Yo me encargo de cuidar a la humana mientras tanto.— Jacob sonrió mientras caminó hacia la casa, sin embargo volteó y le dijo amenazante a Victoria:

—Si le haces el menor de los daños, te juro que tu muerte será tan lenta y dolorosa que suplicarás la muerte. Y no te la daré.—  
Y corrió hacia la casa mientras mis gritos se dejaban oír.

—Ya cállate estúpida-me insultó Victoria. Mientras otro neófito aparecía entre la maleza.

—Muy bien, Carl. Es toda tuya.—Y se apartó para dejarme a merced del neófito que al verme sus ojos brillaron de sed.

En menos de un segundo estaba junto a mí. No pude gritar pues el miedo me lo impidió. Con terror pensé en mi bebé y en Edward, que ya no los vería y las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro. El neófito retrocedió los labios para atacarme, cerré mis ojos para no verlo. Y mi último pensamiento fue para Edward y mi bebé.

* * *

**ok. estamos a un capitulo del final. a ver que les parece.**

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Caresme hermosa,Diana Cullen Swan, Monica Morales,Adriu, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


	25. DILEMA

**Nota: Las cosas han cambiado en ffnet. Han modificado la manera de responder los reviews, así que si tienen desactivado el mensaje privado (mp) no podré responder. Así que si no es por ahí, lo haré por acá.**

Cap.25 DILEMA

Esperé la mordida y escuché un gruñido y luego forcejeos y más gruñidos. Un grito de rabia de Victoria me hizo abrir los ojos y miré atónita la escena.

Dos licántropos se enfrentaban al neófito mientras un tercero un poco más chico me protegía. Victoria rechinó los dientes y trató de acercarse a mí. El lobo gruñó y se atravesó. No le dejaba oportunidad.

Varios gritos se dejaron escuchar de la casa y temí lo peor. No sabia que hacer, traté de incorporarme, pero el lobo me recostó de nuevo. El neófito se dio a la fuga y los lobos lo persiguieron dejando al pequeño solo con Victoria.

Ella venenosa se dirigió a mí.

—Al final ganaré querida, tengo varios neófitos y todos van tras tu "Edward", y luego te mataré personalmente.—rió y yo me quedé blanca de la impresión.  
Eso solo significaba que Edward estaba solo contra los neófitos y Jacob. Mi bebé comenzó a moverse inquietó y me rompió otra costilla haciéndome gemir de dolor.

Victoria miraba fascinada la escena.

Y luego puso atención al pequeño licántropo y comenzó la lucha. La verdad no fue lucha pues el licántropo después de unos segundos salió volando en medio de un quebranto de huesos. Finalmente me hallaba a merced de Victoria.

Su manaza de acero se cerró sobre mi garganta y me arrojó contra un árbol. El golpe fue brutal y mi sangre surgió a raudales de una abertura en mi cabeza, al igual que se escuchó como se quebraba mi brazo derecho.

—Esta vez nadie podrá salvarte, vas a morir maldita.—su mano se levantó al mismo tiempo que un rugido de furia se escuchó. Edward se abalanzó sobre ella. Ambos peleaban con verdadero odio. Y al final un estruendo metálico se escuchó y un alarido que me taladró los oídos me hizo saber que Victoria había perdido.

Sin embargo no hubo tiempo de nada, mi bebé estaba por nacer y mi cuerpo estaba siendo desgarrado desde dentro.

Edward una vez que hubo quemado los restos de Victoria. Corrió conmigo en brazos hacia la casa, en medio del destrozo, la biblioteca de Carlisle estaba intacta, estaba acondicionada como un quirófano. Alcancé a ver con sorpresa que toda la familia Cullen estaba ocupada quemando los restos de los neófitos y los licántropos les ayudaban. Me sentí confusa entre el dolor y la alegría, entre el susto y la congoja. ¿ A quienes habríamos perdido?

Sin tardanza Edward me estaba ayudando a respirar pues la sangre se agolpaba en mi boca y nariz impidiéndome respirar. Pasaron angustiosos minutos en los que Edward y Carlisle desesperados trataban de ayudarnos. Un crujido les hizo saber que mi columna se había partido, mientras mi grito se ahogaba en sangre. Rápidamente Carlisle abrió mi vientre para sacar a mi bebe, mientras Edward me murmuraba palabras de animo y amor al oído. Mi vista se nublo entre la sangre y el sudor, y por fin, pudieron sacar a mi bebé a salvo.

—¡Es una niña!—gritó Carlisle con alegría.

—pedí que me la dejaran ver y Edward de inmediato la acercó a mi. Su lindo rostro bañado en sangre no le quitaba hermosura, me miraba con ojos expectantes y le dije a Edward:

—Reneesme.—él me besó en la boca y me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi. Pocos segundos después mi corazón se detuvo.  
Edward angustiado comenzó a darme masaje mientras me mordía en varios puntos, inyectándome su ponzoña directo al corazón.

Fueron minutos angustiantes y dolorosos para él y Carlisle, quienes hacían todo lo posible por que mi corazón latiera de nuevo. Al fin volvió a latir. Cambiando poco a poco mi cuerpo en algo que seria eterno.

Epilogo.

Fueron tres días muy largos y dolorosos, sin embargo el amor a Edward y a mi pequeña pateadora me impidieron dejarme ahogar entre las sombras.

Una vez que abrí los ojos, la felicidad me esperaba encarnada en Edward. Toda mi familia estaba presente. Su sorpresa no tuvo límites al comprobar el autocontrol que tenia, muy superior a lo que esperaban, incluso yo estaba sorprendida.

Después de un día, pude tener a mi hija en brazos y por fin conocer la felicidad.

Edward me contó que Alice había visto la emboscada cuando estaba lejos, pero Sam se había dado cuenta y había pedido ayuda a la tribu. Sin pensarlo todos los licántropos se sentían con la obligación de ayudarnos y así lo hicieron. Por desgracia si hubo una baja: Jacob.

Mientras tres neófitos peleaban con Edward, Jacob intentó matarlo, Edward lo esquivó pero los neófitos enloquecidos lo mordieron varias veces. A pesar de matar a varios el daño ya estaba hecho. El veneno corría por su sangre. Aunque Carlisle intentó salvarlo, no pudo hacer nada. Murió poco después en medio de terribles dolores y gritando mi nombre.

Me sentí mal, pero Edward me consoló. Sam había sido un excelente amigo y ahora él estaba a cargo de la tribu. El pacto se renovó y con mejoras, pues nuestra familia podía ir a La Push para visitarlos, y ellos tenían libre acceso a nuestro hogar.

Fueron días tristes para Billy Black, pero el tiempo lo cura todo.

Para nosotros fue...apoteósico. Alice no paró hasta que nos casó por la iglesia. A pesar de ser una boda intima, nuestra pequeña hermanita hecho la casa por la ventana, y la verdad yo estaba feliz.

Cuando terminó la fiesta. Encargamos a Reneesme con Esme, Alice y Rosalie y nos fuimos de luna de miel a...Isla Esme.

Nunca hubo ni habrá una luna de miel tan apasionada y romántica como la nuestra. No había diferencia en el día ó la noche para amarnos. Ahí permanecimos un mes. Siendo felices desde entonces. Ahora que regresamos nuestra hija es muy feliz, y creo para mi gran sorpresa, que el pequeño David, se ha imprimado de mi hija. Eso me hizo asombrarme, tanto Sam y Emily como nosotros estamos felices, porque sabemos que ellos también serán felices.

Ahora es tiempo de ser felices, es tiempo de tranquilidad y paz. Es tiempo de estar con Edward amándolo para toda la eternidad. Y eso me hace muy feliz. En nuestra casa, sólo se escucha los murmullos de frases amorosas y besos ardientes. Un amor sin fin.

FIN

* * *

Bien, otra historia que llega a su fin, les agradezco infinitmente a todas las que lo leyeron y a quienes comentaron mil gracias, su apoyo ha sido muy importante para mi, espero nos sigamos leyendo en las otras historias, que sigo escribiendo. No abandono ninguna, solo se atrasan un poquito. Pero tendrán continuación. Besos

**Están invitadas a mi programa de RADIO! bueno el link de la radio esta en mi perfil de aquí. Mis programas son de 7 a 8 de la noche hora de México, están invitadas a escucharme, hablo de todo, tips de belleza, de autoestima, de los fics, obvio, y muchas cosas más.**

**ya saben dejen comentarios por favor que eso me hace feliz y no les quita mucho tiempo. Y a mi me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Yo aunque veo que muchas me agregan o ponen como historia favorita, porfis, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, sólo eso pido a cambio de mi trabajo, y creo que si lo añaden es porque les gustó. Ojala y se animen que nada les pasará.**

**Recuerden que TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTAN REGISTRADAS, evítense problemas aquellos que quieran plagiar. Sólo se meterían en grandes problemas. No vale la pena, mejor escriban sus ideas y verán que es mucho mejor sus propias ideas, que problemas ajenos.**

**Mil gracias a:Adriu, Monica Morales (estoy en eso hermosa, te tengo presente), Caresme hermosa,Diana Cullen Swan, mil gracias por comentar hermosas.**

**Vayan a Youtube y búsquenme como campanita0088. Ahí encontraran mis videos.**


End file.
